The Things We Do For Love
by Bill K
Summary: Ami's hospital is stalked by a serial killer. Rei becomes infatuated with a handsome stranger. And Junko's parents have a surprise waiting for Haruka when she returns from an overseas race.
1. The Foreign Import

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

Chapter 1: "The Foreign Import"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2007 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2007 by Bill K.

* * *

Dr. Ami Mizuno had just finished her rounds for the day. She was at the nurse's station on the fifth floor ward filling out some last minute instructions on a patient's chart. In the background was the muted beeping of patient monitors, the occasional ring of a telephone or the intrusion of an intercom page, as well as the chatter of the nurses there. Ami had managed to block it out and concentrate on her written instructions. But the mention of a familiar name caught her attention.

"Dr. Chiba, huh?" smiled Nurse Kuzawa. She was a weathered woman in her forties, a veteran of the hospital.

"Yeah, isn't he just so gorgeous," sighed Nurse Hakajima. She was young, pretty, and just out of college. She'd only been on that floor of the hospital a month.

"I hope you know he's off the market."

"I know," Nurse Hakajima sighed forlornly. "But a girl can dream, can't she?"

"Well, I have to give you credit for taste, Kimiko," Nurse Kuzawa smiled maternally. "If there was a doctor on this floor that would catch a woman's eye, it would be Dr. Chiba." Ami smiled to herself.

"If only I'd met him sooner," Kimiko Hakajima mused wistfully.

"Since you've got enough time to sit around and gossip, I assume the rounds have been done for this hour," stated a stern voice. It belonged to Dr. Haruki Koda, who was standing at the desk unnoticed by anyone until just then. Koda was a still handsome woman at twenty-nine, with pinned back black hair and a business-like wall around her personality.

"Yes, Dr. Koda," Kimiko Hakajima replied, slightly defensively. "I was just taking a moment to sit down."

"Very good," Dr. Koda said awkwardly. She took a moment to summon her nerve. "I apologize if I came off as brusk. It's just that I don't consider it - - professional - - to talk about other staff members that way. Since you're still new here, I think it's one of the things you should learn."

"Yes, Doctor," Hakajima replied, chastened.

Dr. Koda turned and headed off. Ami decided to join her. She caught Dr. Koda half way down the hall.

"Mizuno," Dr. Koda nodded. "Are you off shift?"

"I just finished," Ami replied. "You?"

"That report I left at the desk was my last for the day. Just had to put in a prescription for Jojima in 414." Then Dr. Koda's business-like aura sagged some. "Did I come across as harsh to that nurse?"

"Well," Ami grimaced, "it is difficult sometimes to balance a co-worker's feelings and the demands of their duties."

"I was afraid of that," Koda sighed. "It's just that things like that set me on edge. I shouldn't let it irritate me though."

The pair entered the elevator.

"Are you headed for the parking garage?" Ami asked. Koda nodded. "Fine. We can walk down together."

"Afraid of the dark?" Koda chuckled.

"Koda," Ami gaped. "Do you honestly feel safe going into the garage alone after what's happened the last few months?" Koda stared at her uncomprehendingly. "The murders."

"Oh," Koda replied, surprised. "Yes, I suppose I should be more careful about such things. You know how it is - - you never think anything bad is going to happen to you. Pretty cavalier attitude for me to take, I guess. Any clues? I haven't been following it."

"Well," Ami stated. "The victims all seem to be random attacks. The only connection they had was working here. They didn't even work the same floor. That's led to speculation that it's a serial killer. But I have a theory that perhaps they are connected. All of the victims worked the same floor at one point in their career. Ours, in fact."

Koda was staring at her with an amused look. "What are you, an amateur sleuth?"

"I dabble," Ami shrugged.

After seeing Dr. Koda to her car, Ami walked to her Toyota mid-size. As she walked, though, senshi-honed senses kept a wary eye on every looming shadow in the garage. Despite all her experience, Ami couldn't help being on edge. Three murders in as many months, so soon after the business with the aliens, had a lot of people on edge. Reaching her car without incident, Ami slid in and started it up. She was going to have to carve out some time in her life to look more closely into this. But it would have to wait. She had an appointment.

* * *

It was quiet at Hikawa Shrine. The after school crowd had filtered out and Rei was anticipating a quiet night. She'd noticed a little more business recently. That was good. There was a time not too long ago when she'd contemplated closing the shrine and giving up. After a night of prayer and soul-searching, she'd decided to give it a little longer. It seemed that the gods were beginning to reward her persistence.

As she swept off the walk, Rei tossed back her mane of black hair. Maybe, if things were quiet, she could slip away and have some fun. Cobble together a nice outfit from the odds and ends she had, head over to Roppongi and see if she could meet a cute guy. At the very least, forget she was a priest for a night. Maybe she would indulge in a little karaoki, get a nice, inexpensive dinner and . . .

The sound of raucous laughter caught her ear. It was over by the prayer bells. The clap of the bells were followed by more laughter. Rei's lips thinned. If it was those stupid high school boys from the soccer team messing around again - - well, this time she was armed. Clutching her broom, Rei stalked over.

She found several males acting in a juvenile manner, but not the ones she expected. There were four men together. One was making a prayer offering and ringing the bell. It was obvious he'd had too much to drink. His companions were enjoying his drunken antics very loudly. They may have been drunk, too. Three of the men were Japanese, solidly built without being huge. The fourth, though, was a black man with wide shoulders and powerful arms. He towered half a foot over his fellow worshipers. Rei stood and watched them, trying to read whether they intended trouble or were just lacking in manners. When one of the men noticed her, he immediately snapped to attention.

"Sensei!" he gasped. "Forgive us if we disturbed you!" The man then bowed penitently. His sober Japanese partner did the same.

"Yeah, forgive us for being happy," the drunken one slurred. Then he began giggling.

"Sensei?" the black man queried. "She's a priest?"

"Yes," Rei replied, temper flaring. "I'm the priest of this shrine."

"There's women priests here?" He smiled in a way that Rei took as amorous. "Damn if this country don't have everything."

"Is there anything else I can help with?" Rei asked with an edge to her voice. "Because I think your friend there needs to go home and sleep it off."

"That's going to be kind of hard," chuckled the black man. "He's supposed to play center field tonight." Rei was confused and didn't bother to conceal it. "Uh, we're with the Giants. Maybe you recognized us?"

"I don't follow baseball," Rei replied cooly.

"Ohhhh-Kay," the black man said. "Sorry we bothered you, ma'am. The guys just wanted to show me what a beautiful shrine you've got here. We'll be going now."

The three sober players surrounded their drunken friend and escorted him out of the shrine. But before he disappeared from sight down the steps, the black man turned and took a last look at Rei. It wasn't hostile. It almost seemed to her like he liked what he saw.

Putting the situation out of her mind, Rei went back inside. She doffed her robes, took a quick shower, then pieced together a flattering outfit from her closet. Adding a little makeup to her face from a kit Usagi had given her as a present - - the one she swore up and down that she never, ever used - - Rei borrowed some yen from her "emergency fund" stash and headed for Roppongi.

But as she walked, her thoughts drifted back to the ball players, particularly the huge black man. The fact that he seemed to like what he saw gave Rei a good feeling. Though it was another thing she was loathe to admit, Rei had an ego and someone seeing past the robes of her calling to the woman beneath appealed to that ego. And now that she recalled the situation without vision clouded by annoyance, she had to say that she liked what she saw, too. And that surprised her, for Rei never thought she could feel that way about someone who wasn't Japanese.

* * *

"Oooooh, Mako-chan, that smells delicious!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Thanks," Makoto smiled as she stirred a pot on her stove. "Ami's coming over tonight. I'm making up something special."

"You didn't invite me?" Usagi asked, her blue eyes saucers and her lower lip extended.

"You've got a husband to go home to, Usagi," Makoto smiled. "Ami doesn't."

"Oh yeah," Usagi squeaked.

"Besides, this dinner is 'payment for services rendered'. Ami's coming over tonight for my monthly check-up," and Makoto patted her distended abdomen. "You know, see how the little guy is doing. And you know Ames, she won't take money for it, even though I've offered to pay her. So we agreed that she'd see me as an obstetrician once a month and I'd cook dinner for her. Gets her out of that apartment of hers once a month and gets me the best doctor in all of Japan."

"Good," Usagi nodded. Then she glanced at the pot again. "Any chance I can get the leftovers?"

Just then, two year old Akiko burst into the room. She was waving a page from a coloring book.

"Mommy, Mommy! Look at what I did!" she exclaimed.

"That's nice, Akiko," Makoto said, glancing at the page and then returning to her pot.

"Mommy! Look!" Akiko demanded.

"Akiko, I'm busy!" Makoto retorted. "It's a very nice picture, but I have to concentrate on what I'm doing!"

In a huff, the child stormed off. Makoto sighed with frustration.

"Honestly, hon', she's been like that ever since I got pregnant," Makoto related. "It's bad enough she's two and insists on being the center of the universe, but now every time she sees me and my big fat tummy she knows that she's not - - and isn't ever going to be again. San-San and I have talked to her and talked to her . . ."

"Maybe I can do something," Usagi suggested. "I'm pretty good with kids. We're on the same intellectual level, after all."

Usagi found the chubby brown-haired little girl sitting in the dining room in a corner. Her crayons and coloring book were to one side, ignored. Usagi knelt down next to her.

"Akiko?" she inquired, brushing the girl's brown hair. "Your mom's busy. She's cooking one of her wonderful dinners and she has to meet with your Aunt Ami later. It doesn't mean she doesn't love you. She's just got other things she has to do."

"This never happened before," Akiko mumbled. "Things were different before 'he' came along. Why did things have to change, Auntie Usagi? I liked it the way it was!"

"Oh, Akiko," Usagi began, "getting a baby brother doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"Why did she have to get a baby brother?" Akiko pouted. "Wasn't I good enough?"

"Oh, no, Akiko!" Usagi gasped, hugging the child. "Your mom and dad love you! In fact, they love you so much that they thought two would be twice as good as one!"

Akiko continued to stare into the corner. "I liked it better the way it was."

"Akiko-chan," Usagi said, touching the girl's shoulder, "I know what it's like to have a baby brother. I've got one myself. And yes, they can be annoying and aggravating to the point where you wonder if they were hatched instead of born. But there's a lot of good things about them, too. They give you someone to teach and to be responsible for, and they give you - - well, someone you can talk to or lean on besides your mom or dad, someone who understands what you've gone through, because they've gone through most of it with you. Baby brothers aren't a punishment or an imposition. They're a gift - - if you just look at them the right way. And they're good training, because they teach you things like sharing and . . ."

"I don't want to share!" Akiko huffed.

"Akiko," Usagi said gently, "people who don't share are selfish. And nobody likes selfish people. Everybody likes people who are kind and loving and giving, not selfish. People will be more likely to like you if you share what you have and love them back."

"But what about me?"

"Well, if you share with others, people are more likely to share with you. And even if they don't, giving and sharing can make you feel warm and good inside. It's like this," and Usagi slipped a piece of candy out of her pocket, then gave it to Akiko. "I'm sharing my candy with you. And it makes me feel good because I've made you happy. And you can make your mom and dad happy by sharing them with your little brother. Does that make any sense?"

Akiko thought about it as she slipped the candy into her mouth. After a few moments, she nodded timidly.

"Thank you, Akiko," Usagi said, hugging the girl.

"Do you like my picture?" Akiko ventured.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Usagi cooed. "It's so colorful! And you even stay in the lines more often than I do."

Akiko giggled. Sensing a presence, Usagi turned and found Makoto in the doorway, staring at them. The woman was awestruck.

"Hon'," Makoto marveled, "how do you do it?"

Usagi answered the question with a shrug and a mystified look.

* * *

The elevator door opened onto the parking garage of the hospital. Kimiko Hakajima and one of the hospital security guards exited the elevator.

"I'm sorry for having to put you through this," Kimiko apologized.

"It's no trouble," the guard smiled at her. "I'd much rather be making sure you nurses are safe than having illegally parked cars towed or unlocking office doors for forgetful administrators. And with what's happened over the last three months, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Yes," Kimiko mused. She'd known one of the victims. They'd interned together. They'd even made a bet as to who would get the handsome Dr. Chiba to ask them out. Of course that was before they found out he was married. Kimiko felt the emotion constricting her throat. It all seemed so silly now in the face of Nuriko's ultimate fate.

The nurse got to her car and opened the door. She waved to the security guard and got in. It was a used Mitsubishi compact that ran smoothly when the gods were willing. When she was more established, she'd buy a new one. But that was a worry for later. Now she had to concentrate on getting through her probationary period at the hospital.

The drive home was slow due to Tokyo traffic. Despite herself, it gave Kimiko time to think about Nuriko. It was so tragic. Bad enough to die so young and so suddenly, but to have her throat slashed in the hospital parking garage. To lay there in the oil-stained concrete and just feel her life ooze away, the thought was enough to drive Kimiko to the brink of emotion. She recalled the hysterics and the utter devastation she saw in Nuriko's parents and siblings during the funeral.

"Maybe I should give Mom a call when I get home," the woman mused.

Finally the aged Mitsubishi made it to the garage beneath Kimiko's apartment building in Azabu. As Kimiko got out of the car, she pondered for a moment whether she should visit the shrine over on the hill, the one with the woman priest she'd discovered just last week. The whim puzzled her. She'd never been deeply religious, but her mother had always told her that it didn't hurt to be on the good side of the gods. That memory made her smirk. Maybe she'd stroll over there tomorrow morning before she went in to work. Tonight she wanted to call her mother, then play the tape of the romantic melodrama she'd recorded from afternoon television. Who knew - - maybe she'd find her path to her true love through the example of the heroine in the story?

The click of heels alerted Kimiko to someone's approach. The woman glanced warily to the sound. But when she got a look at the approaching person, the woman relaxed.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you here," Kimiko said. "Do you live in this building?"

The figure continued to approach Kimiko until they were a foot apart. A hand concealed in a pocket emerged. There was a flash of metal as the hand quickly drew across Kimiko's throat in an arc.

The woman staggered back against her car. Red was spattered everywhere. She felt warm liquid oozing against her fingers. Kimiko wanted to believe it was anything but blood, but she was too terrified to look. She tried to scream, but the only sound that emerged from her throat was a gurgle. Her lungs tried to suck in air, but only got blood. As she began to choke, Kimiko felt the strength leave her legs. She tumbled back against the car, glanced off and fell to the concrete of the parking garage. The clack of the heels of her executioner echoed against the cold, dark walls of the garage.

Kimiko's last thought as she died was how sorry she was for the grief her death would cause her mother and father.

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Crime Scene Investigations

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

Chapter 2: "Crime Scene Investigations"

By Bill K.

It was seven in the morning. Stumbling out of bed, frazzled and bleary-eyed (yet still obscenely gorgeous in her own opinion), Minako Aino trudged to the bathroom. She would occupy the room for the next hour and a half, then wolf down her breakfast in under a minute and rush to the studio to begin today's filming of her television series "Island Princess". Artemis observed the entire tableau from his spot in the corner. He returned to the chicken and liver in his dish. After all, he had warned her last night not to stay up late - - and it wasn't like it was the first time Minako had started her morning this way. It seemed the only difference between now and the day he'd first moved in with her was that it was her lover Toshihiro repeatedly calling for her to get up and not her mother.

Toshihiro was in the kitchen making breakfast. Minako's portion would be put in a container and reheated when she finally emerged. As he worked, Toshihiro mentally blocked a scene for the situation comedy he directed for a living. His round abdomen brushed between the stove and the island countertop in the middle of the kitchen. He didn't want to think about the implications, but he had been able to fit in the space last year without difficulty. The quandary for him was always the fear that he'd grow unattractive to Minako versus the reality that he wasn't leading man material now and she still willingly shared his life and his bed.

"Chicken OK, Artemis?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," the cat responded. "I've always liked chicken with a little paprika."

"Want to take a bet on how long she's in there today?"

"I don't take sucker bets," Artemis chuckled.

Just then, the phone rang. Turning the heat down on the stove, Toshihiro moved to pick up. It might be the studio with some last minute actor histrionics. But, as Artemis curiously noted, the caller was an unexpected surprise to the young director.

"Minako?" he called into the bathroom through the door, holding the phone.

"I'll be out in a minute!" she called back, her standard excuse.

"Phone for you," Toshihiro reported. "It's the police."

"I didn't do it!" she yelled back.

"Can you take it, please? It sounds important."

"OK! Bring the phone in here! You've seen me naked! We can use toilet paper if you get a nose bleed!"

"Very amusing," Toshihiro grinned cynically. He handed the phone in to Minako. The woman was sitting on the commode with a razor in her hand and shaving cream on her legs.

"Hello?" Minako inquired into the phone. "Superintendent Sakurada? Of course I remember you. I get a fan letter from you practically every week. If this is about tickets for the taping . . ." Minako listened. "Me? Well, yeah, I guess. It'll have to be after taping, though. Is that OK?" She listened again. "No problem. I guess that does fall within my 'other line of work'. I'll call you after taping so we can meet."

"What's up?" Toshihiro asked. By now Artemis was peering in from the doorway.

"That was Metropolitan Police Board Superintendent-General Natsuna Sakurada," Minako related. "Get this, Artemis: she wants, and I quote, 'her wonderful V-chan' to consult on a murder investigation. You know, those murders they're having at that hospital?"

"Sakurada?" Artemis gasped. "Wow, haven't heard that name in a while."

"Yeah, and if SHE'S asking for help, she must be stumped," Minako mused.

* * *

The morning was looking bright and sunny from the view of Rei Hino. The night in Roppongi had been an enjoyable one. The thought of her engaged in a karaoki duel with two middle-aged salarymen while the bar patrons cheered them on brought a girlish giggle to her lips that hadn't emerged in years. It hadn't even mattered that she'd won by acclamation - - OK, yes it did - - the night had just been wonderful. It was too bad her finances were too tight to let her do it again anytime soon. Rei felt the urge to go again that night.

Deimos and Phobos appeared out of nowhere. Phobos landed on a nearby post, while Deimos, as she always did, assumed it was her right to perch on Rei's shoulder. Rather than scold the bird, Rei just stroked her feathers. Though it was going to be another hot July, the gardens of the shrine were in full bloom and nearing the beauty her grandfather had achieved. After his death, the gardens had diminished for a few years. Rei didn't have her grandfather's horticultural touch and she knew it. At first it hadn't been important to her. But after a few years, the priest realized part of the charm of Hikawa was the gardens her grandfather tended so obsessively. With the help of a book Ami had recommended, Rei had studied up until she knew what to do to bring the garden back to past glory. This was going to be the first season the gardens measured up to what her grandfather had done. Rei noticed that people were coming around again, returning as the beautiful flowers and trees returned. That was good, but that was a bonus. She'd done it to honor her grandfather, because there weren't enough ways on Earth to honor his memory in her mind.

"Hello, Sensei," she heard a voice say. Immediately the two crows flew into the trees. Turning, Rei found the black man from the previous night. "The gardens of this shrine look even more beautiful in the daytime."

"You're the baseball player from last night," Rei said. "It's a little early for someone like you to be up, isn't it?"

"I suppose," he nodded indifferently. "I guess I had something important to do."

"You must really like gardens," Rei commented.

The man smiled. "Actually, I felt I owed you an apology for last night. Kozoma was pretty drunk and we all were acting pretty badly, given the surroundings. My mother always warned me about acting up in church. Well, because of that, I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Derek Johnson, Sensei. You have a very lovely shrine."

The entire time he spoke, Derek noticed Rei was staring at him intently. It seemed like she was searching for a reason to dislike him. He chalked it up to her being mistrustful of strangers - - or perhaps Americans. But when he finished, he noticed that her expression seemed to soften.

"Welcome to Hikawa Shrine, Mr. Johnson," Rei said, almost smiling. "I am Rei Hino. You're welcome to come here whenever you wish, though I don't imagine you practice Shinto."

"No, Baptist," he chuckled.

"You speak pretty good Japanese for an American."

"Well, this is my second year with the Giants," he told her. "The club provides the foreign players with an interpreter, but I thought it would be better to learn the language - - particularly if I'm going to be here a while." They began to walk along the paths. "So how does someone like you end up a priest?"

"Someone like me?" Rei bristled. "Because I'm a woman?"

"Because you're so pretty," Derek responded. "I would have figured someone like you for a model."

It was smooth talk and Rei could sense it. But she also sensed the sincere attraction behind it. She felt her heart flutter and that surprised her. Years of practice allowed her to mask that she'd seen something.

"Consider it a family calling," Rei admitted. "Both of my grandfathers were priests and my mother was a shrine maiden of some note."

"And your father?"

"Let's," Rei grimaced, "not talk about him."

"Sorry."

Rei glanced up at him and could see his remorse was genuine.

"So where in America are you from?" she asked.

"Lawton, Oklahoma," he replied.

"Why aren't you playing baseball in America?"

"Trying to get rid of me?" he asked jokingly. Rei felt her cheeks flush and silently chided herself. "I played in the States. Played 'The Show'."

"The Show?"

"Major leagues. Two hundred twelve days over four seasons with three different clubs. Started in left for the Mariners for three months."

"What happened?"

Derek shrugged. "I always start slow. My average sucks until it warms up. Trouble is, you don't get much of a chance in The Show, and if you fail you get labeled. They said I couldn't hit major league breaking stuff. Sent me down to triple-A in June, just when I was getting the feel back in my bat." The man sighed. "I had nothing left to prove in triple-A. I hit twenty-six bombs in triple-A, with a three forty-six average the year before. But I went. Tore up the PCL. But I didn't get a call-up in September, so I knew the handwriting was on the wall."

"Why didn't they call you up?"

"I was twenty-eight," Derek replied with a hint of melancholy. "I wasn't a prospect anymore. I heard the talk, about how I was a 'four-A' player with no future in The Show. The only reason the Mariners gave me a shot in left was because their starter got hurt and I tore it up in August and September the previous year. They figured I was a fluke. So I got my agent to arrange a deal to come to the Giants. I figured if I tear up here, too, somebody in the bigs will give me another shot." He looked out over the garden. "That was a year and a half ago."

"Often the traveler must endure a rocky path to his destination," Rei said. "But to stop concedes that he will never reach it."

Derek smiled. "Yeah," he said. "I'm not done yet. Just have to keep cranking bombs. Thanks. You're not a bad priest at that. Like to see what you do for a Sunday sermon. Don't know if you could beat Pastor Davidson though."

"That sounds like a challenge," Rei smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Maybe I'll stop in Sunday and see if you're up to it," Derek smiled in return.

With that, he ambled off. Rei watched him leave. Because of that, she saw him look back at her again, once more with that expression that he liked what he saw and wanted one more look.

And suddenly Rei was sorry he was gone. And that disturbed her. As she stared, Deimos flew back down and perched on her shoulder. The crow let out a sharp caw.

"You're a crow," Rei scowled. "What do you know about it"

* * *

The desk sergeant looked up from his papers at the attractive woman approaching his desk. She wore conservative jeans and blouse and shoulder length black hair. The woman had a striking face - - at least the part that wasn't covered by dark sunglasses. That's what struck him as odd. Why was she wearing sunglasses at dusk?

"Yes, ma'am?" the sergeant asked.

"I'm here to see Superintendent Sakurada," the woman said in a low voice. It was clear she was trying to be unobtrusive, which only made the police sergeant suspicious. "She's expecting me."

"And who shall I say is calling?" he inquired.

"Um," the woman paused for a moment. "Well, tell her," and the woman paused again. She was clearly uncomfortable with what she was about to say. "Tell her - - V-chan is here."

"V-chan?" the sergeant asked to confirm he'd heard her right.

"Yeah," grimaced the woman.

Fully expecting to be verbally reprimanded by Sakurada for this, the sergeant called up anyway. To his surprise, her response was as opposite to anger or impatience as it could be.

"She'll see you," the sergeant said. "Twentieth floor, at the end of the hall."

The woman nodded gratefully and slipped over to the elevators as quietly as she could. The sergeant watched her the entire way and it still didn't ease his confusion.

"V-chan!" Sakurada squealed as Minako entered the office with her wig and sunglasses in hand.

Sakurada hadn't chanced much: Long black hair with bangs, a slightly plain face with large penetrating eyes, and a generous but still shapely figure. She still favored black suit coats, white blouses, and black knee length skirts. Her only concessions to the woman beneath while on the job were a pair of aquamarine earrings and a crimson bow in place of a necktie. Normally the strict, efficient police administrator, her subordinates would have been shocked to see their chief race across the office and capture Minako in a bear hug while her eyes danced like a fourteen year old meeting her idol.

"Uh," Minako grimaced, as much from lack of air as from invasion of her space, "can we not handle the merchandise?"

"I'm sorry, V-chan," Sakurada said penitently, then sprouted her "fan-girl" expression again. "But you know how much of a fan I am of you! I tape your show and watch it three times! I bought your cd the moment it came out! I always knew you'd become a star and you are!"

"All very nice, and I appreciate it," Minako began, "but it's been a late day and it's an early start tomorrow. Can we get to this case?"

"Certainly," Sakurada nodded, moving to her desk. "Oh, but why the disguise? Are the papparazzi bothering you? I can have them arrested for you."

"That's OK," Minako sweat-dropped. "I just didn't want to see a picture of me entering the police station in one of the papers. Might not be good for the career."

"You know best," sighed Sakurada. She handed Minako a folder and suddenly became all business. "Here's all we have on the four killings. I made copies of the reports and photos for you. Physical evidence has linked the killings, but we haven't been able to find any other connections between the four victims other than their place of work. Last night's killing even had a different location, shooting down our best theory."

"Last night couldn't have been a copycat or a separate incident, could it?" Minako asked.

"It's possible, but right now there isn't any evidence supporting that theory," Sakurada said. "V-chan, this case has us stumped - - and I can't get the fear out of my head that this killer isn't done yet. That's one of the reasons I called you in. We need all the help we can get before this person strikes again."

"One of the reasons?" Minako observed.

"Well, when I found out that one of your team works at the hospital in her civilian identity," Sakurada said solemnly, "I assumed you'd want to be called in on this."

"One of my team?" Minako asked nervously. Sakurada smiled.

"V-chan," she said, smiling knowingly, "I'm smart enough to have deduced your identity, wasn't I? Once I knew that, it wasn't that difficult to figure out who the other sailor senshi were, given who your circle of friends suddenly became. Give me some credit. I didn't become Superintendent-General by winning a contest."

"Well, you got me there," Minako scowled, scratching her head. "OK, Sakurada-San, I'll call the others in and we'll look into it. Maybe between us and your department, we can get this guy."

"Thank you, V-chan. I knew I could depend on you," Sakurada beamed.

Minako got up to leave. She was in the middle of fixing her wig when Sakurada made an embarrassed little noise. Minako looked back to her.

"Um," Sakurada began timidly. "Do you think I could get you to - - autograph this CD?"

Minako reached for a pen. Sakurada began bouncing in her chair like a two year old.

* * *

An expert hand guided a blue Fiat into the garage next to the two-story residence on the quiet residential street. Climbing out, Haruka Tenoh stretched her long body. The Fiat handled like a dream, particularly after the modifications she'd made on it, and it certainly fit the image Haruka wanted to convey. It wouldn't do for a speed demon like her to drive a sub-compact. What would her fans say? But the low-slung Fiat could be taxing on long legs for long trips.

She fished her suitcase out of the trunk and headed into the home she shared with her love, Michiru. The race in Silverstone, England, had gone as well as it could have. Her car had been in peak shape and her tactics had been, for the most part, good. She'd seen the openings. It's just that a couple of other drivers had seen them first. Fourth wasn't bad. It was like her crew chief told her: Today the other guy got the breaks. She would win another day.

Seeing Michiru would help. Haruka always missed her when she had to travel to a race. Michiru accompanied her whenever she could, but that had been impossible for the last three months. Michiru was still recovering from the nearly terminal lung infection she'd suffered and strenuous activities such as air travel and breathing track exhaust were still out of the question. Only her assurances that she would be all right researching pieces for her new album of violin music allowed Haruka to resume her racing career. Haruka couldn't wait to tell her everything that had happened.

And she couldn't wait to tell her sister, Junko, either. In the three months they'd spent together, off and on, always clandestinely so as to avoid the wrath of Junko's parents - - her parents once - - the two had grown closer. Junko took an active interest in Haruka's travels, though probably not because she was a race fan. It was more likely that she was interested in Haruka's travels and the trappings of her notoriety. But whatever the reason, Haruka seemed to feed off of the girl's excitement and interest. And Haruka found herself smiling fondly at revisiting the trials of a sixteen year old in a world she couldn't quite understand and couldn't control. She found it gratifying to offer advice based on her experience. She even found it amusing when occasionally Junko would toss her advice back at her and tell her that she didn't know everything just because she was older - - though she wasn't nearly as amused when that happened as Michiru seemed to be.

"Babe?" Haruka called out as she entered the door. "I'm back!"

"In here, Haruka!" Michiru called from the room she used as her studio.

Haruka found her rising from a desk with sheet music organized into three very neat piles. Off in a corner was her easel with a blank canvas and several sketches pinned to the easel. Michiru was around the desk and coming to meet her.

The tall blonde took her in her arms and leaned in. Michiru rose up to meet her and their lips locked. There was passion in the kiss, but mostly it held gratitude for being reunited once again. The feel of Michiru's body against hers was a warm and welcome sense of security. When their lips finally parted, Michiru gave her a grateful smile and Haruka was back on the island with her.

"I've missed you," Michiru said and Haruka believed it. "How'd you do?"

"Fourth," she shrugged. "I took a pit late. Huerta gambled and stayed out on the track and it paid off for him. I'll get 'em next time."

Michiru was sympathetic and that gratified Haruka. Then the green-tressed artist seemed to sag under the weight of an unknown burden. Haruka sensed it immediately, but waited for her to explain. Silently, Michiru disengaged and went over to her desk. She picked up an envelope and returned to Haruka.

"This came this morning," Michiru told her, holding out the envelope.

Haruka took it. She opened it up and read the contents. It was a copy of a court order.

"On behalf of the plaintiff(s), Gert and Himeko Tenoh," Haruka read out loud to make sure she was reading what Michiru had read, "this court has issued a restraining order barring Haruka Tenoh from any and all contact with Junko Tenoh. This order extends from this date, July 9, 2007, until a hearing in this court on August 16, 2007, at which time it will be determined whether to extend this order to February 23, 2011," and Haruka looked up, stunned, "at which point Junko Tenoh will no longer be a minor."

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Out Of Character

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

Chapter 3: "Out of Character"

By Bill K.

Michiru watched her mate stand there, holding the letter informing her that her parents had gotten a temporary restraining order from court barring Haruka from seeing her younger sister Junko. Michiru could sense the anger welling in the taller woman, see her blue eyes harden into steel, and feel the tension overtake the woman's body. She reached out, touching the woman's arm, trying to somehow ease the pain of this blow.

"One more slap in the mouth," Haruka whispered, swirling in a whirlpool of rage and humiliation. "Thanks a lot, Mom and Dad."

"Haruka, we can fight this," Michiru said, trying to calm and reassure her. "We'll get an attorney and challenge the order at the hearing."

"What's the point?"Haruka asked bitterly. "They'll probably get their way. That's the way my life's worked."

"It's not set in stone."

"Doesn't matter. You don't know my folks. Even if they don't get the court order, that won't be the end of it. Hell, her and Dad would move back to Switzerland to keep Junko away from me. They'll find a way."

"We can stop them."

"Michiru," Haruka said flatly, cutting off further protest. "She won't give up. Maybe Dad will - - eventually - - but she's a pit bull. And the longer we fight about it, the worse it's going to be for Junko. She's in the middle of this. It's not fair to her to put her through this kind of thing - - make her choose between family."

"So you're going to choose for her?" Michiru judged, trying to keep her voice calm and even. "Back down out of nobility? And what about what she wants? Trying to protect her from the anguish of a fight between you and her parents is just going to give her anguish because you're cutting her off from her sister. How is that better?"

"She's lived sixteen years without me," Haruka said sullenly. "She can live four more."

"Haruka," Michiru began, looking the woman right in the eye with an icy vehemence, "you race cars for a living - - and you're a senshi besides. You might not be here in four years."

That statement startled Haruka.

"What happened to me three months ago brought that fact home to me," Michiru continued, "and it should have to you, too. Haruka, don't run away from what's important because you think you'll be around to get it later. There may not be a 'later'. Fight for this. It's important. You need that girl in your life - - and I think I'm safe in saying that she needs you, too."

Haruka took a long, drawn out breath. Michiru waited for her, refusing to back down.

"At least contact an attorney," Michiru persisted. "If it looks like it'll be a hopeless fight, you can back away. But if you have a case, pursue it. Fight for it! Do it for your sake AND for Junko's!"

Haruka sighed and Michiru knew she'd won.

"OK," Haruka conceded. "We'll talk to an attorney. Know any good ones?"

"Why would I know any attorneys?" Michiru smirked. "What kind of a girl do you think I am?"

Haruka gathered her in and hugged her. Michiru nestled against her love gratefully.

* * *

Mamoru opened the door to the apartment he shared with his wife Usagi. Once more, through the fatigue of the day, he noticed how cramped - - "intimate", he once more heard Usagi say in his mind - - the apartment was. He did so want to move into a bigger apartment. Usagi said she didn't care where they lived just as long as they lived together. But he wanted to give her a better place to live, to do better by her. And the "intimate" surroundings were beginning to wear on him as well.

But he was also weighing the notion of opening his own private practice soon and that would take start-up capital. He didn't want to go into debt again so soon after paying off Usagi's father for the money he'd lent them while they were both in school. And, despite what they were both pulling in financially, a bigger apartment and starting a private practice was too much of a strain on their budget. He'd already had to confiscate the credit card from Usagi once this year.

"Good evening, Mamoru," Luna said to him. The cat emerged from the kitchen. "I hope your day wasn't too stressful."

"No more than usual," he sighed. "Are you making dinner?"

"Heavens, no!" the black cat gasped. "Although I dare say I'd be better at it than Usagi! I'm just looking in on it periodically as it warms in the oven."

Mamoru sniffed the air. "La Cafe Italian?" Luna rolled her eyes and nodded. "Usako, I'm home!"

"ENFF HRRR!" came the muffled reply from Usagi's studio.

Mamoru ventured in and found Usagi at her board. She was inking a page of manga with one brush while she held another in her teeth. She was finishing panel three, but there was still a full figure panel to ink.

"Deadlines again?" he asked.

"Ah cnng keeg ahgh!" she muttered. Mamoru reached down and removed the brush from her mouth. "Oh, thank you, Mamo-chan! I can't keep ahead! Something always interrupts me!"

"Like that anime program you just HAD to watch this morning?" Luna interjected cynically.

"SHUT UP, LUNA!" Usagi barked.

"PROCRASTINATION IS NOT A LEGITIMATE EXCUSE!" the cat fired back.

"Well, finish that panel and then break for dinner," Mamoru advised, then bent in and kissed her. "I'll take it out of the oven and dish it out."

Twenty minutes later, the three were eating at the table.

"I heard there was another murder at the hospital," Usagi ventured.

"Well that's certainly a stimulating subject for dinner conversation," Luna commented. Usagi shot her an acid look.

"Yes, a nurse," Mamoru replied.

"Were you acquainted with her?" Luna inquired.

"I'd worked with her a few times," Mamoru nodded. "She'd just transferred onto the floor a few months ago. She and the second one that was killed were friends."

"Oh, that's horrible," Usagi whimpered.

"You knew all four of the victims, didn't you?" Luna asked. "Now that I think of it."

"I guess I did," Mamoru nodded. "It's not that big of a hospital, though. I imagine a lot of the staff are acquainted. The only one I was really friends with was Dr. Ishida."

"Are they any closer to finding out who did it?" Usagi asked.

"Not that I know of," Mamoru replied. Then he smiled mockingly. "Maybe the Sailor Senshi need to step in."

"Funny you should say that," Usagi admitted. "I got a call from Minako. She said we need to meet."

"Really? Why wasn't I informed?" Luna demanded.

"You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. She didn't come right out and say it, but I think it's about the hospital murders. Minako said she'd talked it over with Artemis and Ami and they all think we need to get involved."

* * *

That evening, at the Ikegami household, things were winding down. Sanjuro sat on the sofa watching sports on television. The sound of the game was the only noise in the apartment. The man expelled a fatigued sigh as Hanshin's pitcher set down the Yomiyuri batter on a nasty curve. Today had been a hard day at the docks. In fact, hard days seemed to come more and more frequently. Maybe it was time to start saving up to open that restaurant he had been thinking about. He knew of his wife's dreams and he knew that her skill with a menu would make the place a success. And it had to be easier than loading and hauling crates.

But Makoto was pregnant again and Sanjuro knew that would be another expense. Children were a blessing, but they weren't a free blessing. This was going to affect his ability to save, perhaps postpone it - - again. He expelled another sigh.

"Akiko's down for the night," Makoto said, standing in the doorway from his daughter's bedroom. She smiled cynically. "We'll see how long it lasts." Makoto glanced at the television. "Sports again?"

"Makoto," he shook his head. "Derek Johnson's up."

Makoto scowled and headed for the kitchen. As she passed in front of her husband, he reached out and caught her hand. She turned to him inquiringly and he blew her a kiss. That served to ease her ire some. However, in mid-waddle, she heard the doorbell and moved to answer it.

"Rei," Makoto exclaimed.

"Hi, Makoto. Mind if I come in? I've, um, got something to ask you," the priest said. She was dressed casually. Makoto bid her into the kitchen.

"So what's up?" Makoto asked.

Rei sighed. "I need advice."

"From me? What could I possibly advise you on?"

"Love," Rei whispered timidly.

Makoto smiled. "Well, I guess you can learn what not to do from me. So you've met a guy you're attracted to?"

Rei looked down, reluctant to answer. "Yes," she said finally. "And nobody else finds out about this, OK? ESPECIALLY Usagi! The last thing I need right now is her making wedding plans for me!"

"Promise," Makoto giggled. "So, do I know him?"

Rei shrugged. "Do you follow baseball?"

"He's a baseball player?"

"He's an AMERICAN baseball player."

"You're attracted to someone who isn't Japanese?"

"Can you believe it?" Rei replied with a shrill chuckle. "Little Miss Nippon through and through, who thinks Japanese religion and culture is so superior to everyone else. I never thought I could be attracted to anyone other than a Japanese man."

"Not to mention that torch you carry for," Makoto began. Rei looked at her sharply. "Um, nothing. So what changed your mind?"

"I don't know," Rei said. "But every time I look at him, I picture his massive arms wrapping around me and pressing me to his massive chest . . ."

"Yeah, I've had that reaction a time or twelve," smiled Makoto. "I remember that was what first attracted you to Yuuichiro. Have you talked to the guy?"

"A few times. He seems like a nice guy. And he's pretty smart and centered - - not like that clinging goof, Yuuichiro. Given time, I might," and Rei stopped, terror constricting her throat, "well . . ."

"Rei, falling in love isn't something to be scared of," Makoto told her. "Actually, it's kind of a good thing. You'd be amazed at how much more complete your life feels when you've got someone to lean on, someone to dote on, someone to share your path in life. I don't know where I'd be without San-San and Akiko." She leaned back and patted her distended abdomen. "And the little one, of course."

"But what if it doesn't work out? What if . . .?" and Rei's throat tightened up again.

"Been there, too," Makoto grinned sadly. "I know, breaking up, or even worse getting dumped, is like getting kicked in the teeth. It hurts like Hell, you don't want to eat, and it's hard to smile. But I always thought it hurt worse to be alone. I've been alone, too, just like you are now. I didn't like it. That made it worth the risk to me. Now I know that guy your Dad set you up with didn't work out. Maybe you're a little gun-shy from that. But you've got to get back up on that horse and ride, or else you'll be walking alone forever. Maybe this horse will throw you, too. But you never know until you do it - - and even if you do get thrown, it can still be a fun ride up to that point."

"Yeah," Rei mumbled. She didn't sound convinced to Makoto's ear, but it sounded like she was weakening. "That's assuming he asks me out, of course."

"Why wouldn't he? Isn't he attracted to you?"

"Yeah, he's attracted. I kind of read that," Rei grinned sheepishly. "I think the priest robes are getting in the way."

"Then ask him out."

"I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?" Makoto smirked.

"I don't want to seem," Rei stuttered, "forward!"

"Maybe he likes forward women."

"And maybe he doesn't!"

"And maybe you're using that as an excuse to hide behind," Makoto judged. "Do it! What's the worst he can do, say 'no'? On the other hand, if you cower behind this big excuse you've built up, you may miss out on the love of your life - - um, one of the loves of your life. Sure, you'll be safe from pain, but you could be missing something beautiful."

Rei bit her lip. "I don't know. Makoto, I've never been this scared of anything in my life - - not since Mom died anyway."

"All the more reason to ask him out. You can't beat your fears unless you face them."

"Grandpa said something like that once," Rei murmured. "OK. I'll do it."

Makoto nodded in triumph.

"Hi, Auntie Rei," Akiko's voice squeaked from the kitchen doorway.

"Akiko! What are you doing up?" gasped Makoto.

"I wanted a drink of water," the child responded plaintively.

"You could have asked your dad," Rei said, kneeling to the child as Makoto went for a plastic cup, since Akiko wasn't yet trustworthy with breakables.

"He's watching his TV and he can't hear anything when he's watching his TV," Akiko replied.

"She's got that right," chuckled Makoto. Rei lifted the girl up to the table and Makoto handed her a cup. "There you go, sweetie." Akiko took the cup and sipped.

"Can you tell me a story, Auntie Rei?" Akiko asked.

"Akiko, don't impose!" fussed Makoto.

"It's OK," smiled Rei. She carried Akiko out of the kitchen. "How about I tell you the story of 'The Princess Who Fell Down A Lot'."

* * *

Ami drifted out of the hospital morgue with a slow, wandering gait. It was well past the end of her shift, but she barely noticed. Several nurses in the elevator ride down to the locker room greeted her, but Ami only responded with cursory politeness. The doctor was preoccupied with events that had just happened.

Aki Tamahara had been a seventy-seven year old suffering from rheumatoid arthritis and pulmonary fibrosis. Ami had hoped to treat the fibrosis and get Mr. Tamahara up and walking in order to forestall the long-term care she knew he would eventually need. Her work would be temporary relief at best, but every day she could buy him on his own and able to live his life free of assisted living care would bring them closer to Mr. Tamahara's goal. He told her point blank when she was first assigned to his case that he didn't want to be a burden on his family and didn't want to live "shut up in a nursing home" - - Ami recalled his exact words clearly and the vehemence behind them.

So it became her goal, too. What neither of them knew was a blood clot lurked in one of Mr. Tamahara's arteries. When it broke off that afternoon and traveled his circulatory system until it wedged in one of his smaller capillaries, it caused an embolism. Ami and a squad of nurses and aides had worked to try to save him. Even Dr. Mugashi, who had started interning there six months ago, pitched in to help despite his inexperience. But in the end, it was too much for the elder Tamahara.

The elevator opened onto the parking level and Ami got out. She knew she wasn't supposed to blame herself - - the blood clot had been unknown. The man was an embolism waiting to happen. It could have happened anytime and the result would have been the same. And she knew she was supposed to keep a professional distance from her patients. Her mother had warned her when she first interned that a good doctor cared, but knew not to care too deeply in order to maintain professional objectivity.

But she did care, and perhaps too deeply. It was understandable when Ryo Urawa died. It was understandable when she'd succumbed to the urgency of the situation when Michiru had suffered her lung infection. But she'd only known Mr. Tamahara for two weeks and only for a little while each day. And yet she couldn't help wondering if she could have done more.

"That's a dangerous mind-set," she whispered to herself as she walked absently to her car. "You could end up crippling your judgement if you continue to second guess yourself after every failure." Ami sighed. "Perhaps I'm just not cut out for hospital work."

"Talking to yourself?"

Startled, Ami looked up. A man emerged from the shadows of the garage and approached her. Reflexively Ami's hand went to her side, ready to summon her henshin stick. As he got closer, she recognized him. It was Dr. Mugashi.

"Perhaps it is a bad habit," Ami replied warily. "I'm not always successful at internalizing my thoughts."

Mugashi was an ordinary enough man - - slight of build, with thick black hair and glasses. He seemed a competent intern and got along with the nurses and the other doctors. It was just that there was something about him that unnerved Ami. If she looked at him at just the right angle in just the right light, there was a resemblance to Dr. Tomo, Hotaru's father and the genius behind The Deathbusters.

"Look, if it's about the Tamahara case," Mugashi began, "you did all you could - - at least in my estimation. I admit I don't know as much about the case as you - - and I'm not as smart medically as you."

"Thank you," Ami nodded. "I've been trying to tell myself the same thing. And thank you for your help during his emergency today. You seem very sure of yourself for an intern."

"High praise from 'Wonder Doctor'," he smiled, then grew alarmed. "Um, I'm sorry if that's familiar! It's just - - everybody calls you that!"

"I'm used to it," Ami said. "I'm certain you meant it in a positive manner."

"OK. Well, I guess I'll be heading home." Mugashi turned and took a few steps, then turned back. "And try not to dwell on it. You did all you could."

Ami watched him disappear into the shadows. She waited until she heard a car start. Moments later a Toyota compact with a lot of mileage emerged from the shadows and headed down the ramp. Mugashi was driving. He waved to her as he passed, then disappeared down the ramp.

Only then did Ami relax.

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. Exposed Secrets

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

Chapter 4: "Exposed Secrets"

By Bill K.

Morning came with some trepidation to Rei Hino. Today's senshi meeting was scheduled for nine that morning, mostly because it was the only time that didn't conflict with Minako's shooting schedule or Ami's hospital schedule. Of course, it would be a minor miracle for Usagi to show up coherent that early in the morning, but there was no alternative in Ami and Minako's mind. That concerned the priest as well. A potential problem that had the hackles raised on both Ami and Minako didn't bode well. Right then and there, Rei decided to do a cleansing ritual on the grounds of the shrine - - just in case.

As she went for the tools of her trade, her thoughts drifted to the other cause of her trepidation. Last night Rei had decided to ask Derek Johnson out. Now she was having second thoughts. What if he laughed? What if he sneered? What if he agreed out of pity and she read that? Her mind kept conjuring up possible scenarios for outcomes, each more humiliating than the last. No matter what she did, Rei couldn't put aside the humiliation she felt when her father's little flunky told her that he'd only dated her out of duty to her father. Sure, she was only thirteen and not as mature as she was now, but Rei couldn't break the link her mind now made between male romantic interest and humiliation.

Standing at the center of the grounds, Rei extended her totem. "Evil spirits, begone! I banish you from this holy place!" Shaking the totem at the air, Rei pivoted and turned a full circle. "Begone from this holy place! I banish you!" Satisfied, Rei stopped.

"I hope that wasn't my cue to leave," she heard and whirled. Derek was standing on the path about fifty feet from her. He had a gentle smile on his handsome face. Rei tensed when she realized she'd mentally described the face as handsome.

"Only if you're an evil spirit," Rei replied, relaxing some. "So what can I do for you today, Mr. Johnson?"

"You can start by calling me 'Derek'," he replied easily as he ambled over to her. "I just wanted another look at the place. This is a wonderful place to visit. It's very relaxing, especially after a tough game. There's a lot of beautiful things to look at."

Rei felt her pulse spike.

"Did you have a tough game last night?" Rei asked.

"Yeah," Derek nodded. "The team lost by five to Hanshin. I went oh for four with three strikeouts, one with the bases loaded. I don't suppose that ritual you just did would work on bats? I haven't had a bomb in ten days and I'm beginning to feel the folks staring."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "I can give you a charm," she said, "PROVIDED you believe."

"Maybe you better save it, then," he shrugged. "I was born and raised Baptist and if I even thought of using anything other than the word of God, my mom would come over here and slap me upside the head."

Despite herself, Rei found herself smirking at that. Derek took that as encouragement.

"So how's life treating you, Sensei?" he asked.

"I get by."

"Is it just you in this shrine?"

"I've got a girl who does some miko work," Rei shrugged, "when she can find the time. It doesn't seem to be a priority in her life. I think she did it just to meet boys."

"I thought girls cruised the mall to do that."

"They do that, too," Rei smiled knowingly. "Whatever plan of attack you think will work best, I suppose." She looked at him. "Why? Were you thinking of volunteering?"

"Sorry. Like I said, I'm Baptist."

"Nobody's perfect," Rei chuckled.

"It's just that - - well, pardon my saying, but you seem a little lonely sometimes."

Rei swallowed silently. Her heart was thumping in her chest.

"Well," she whispered, fighting for volume in her voice, "you could help with that."

Derek looked quizzically at her and Rei felt she was going to explode right that second.

"What I'm trying to say is," Rei fought to say, "would you like to go out - - when you're not playing baseball?"

"You priests can do that?" Derek asked.

"Certainly. Priests are allowed to date. We're allowed to marry. Where do you think little priests come from?" Rei suddenly realized the implications of her quip. "Um, not that I was intimating - - I mean we wouldn't - - oh, damn it!"

"It's OK," Derek chuckled. "I think I understood what you meant. I wouldn't mind that a bit. But wouldn't a gaijan dating a priest kind of stick out?"

"I have other clothes besides these robes," Rei volleyed. "And I don't worry about what other people think. Maybe you shouldn't, either."

"Maybe I shouldn't," he smiled. "As it happens, the Giants are off today. Pick you up at six?"

Rei smiled. "I'll be ready."

Derek nodded. "Maybe my luck's beginning to change after all," he said, backing away. When he turned and left, Rei felt a giddiness sweep over her that she hadn't felt in years.

Not since a rainy afternoon a long time ago.

In the distance, Rei noticed everyone approaching as Derek was leaving. Since tall, athletic black men weren't the norm in Japan, Derek caught everyone's eye, particularly Minako's. Usagi was carrying little Akiko, since Makoto was carrying enough weight. Everyone but Ami had agreed that her girth was an indication the baby was male. Ami still maintained that there was no scientific proof of that. Since Makoto had refused ultra-sound, due to the cost, there was no way to prove it until she carried to term. It was several steps before they all turned away from watching Derek. Naturally Usagi almost tripped.

"On time, Usagi?" Rei questioned when the group got close enough. "You ARE capable of miracles."

"You're not funny, Rei," huffed Usagi. "And NEITHER is Luna!"

"She woke you up?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah!" Usagi pouted. "AND THOSE CLAWS HURT!"

Rei reached for Akiko as the chuckling died down. "Hi, Akiko. Bet you didn't have any trouble getting up."

Akiko shook her head with child-like exaggeration.

"Hope you don't mind me bringing her," Makoto said. "It was too late to get a sitter."

"She's welcome any time, Makoto," Rei smiled.

"Did you ask your boyfriend the question, Auntie Rei?" Akiko asked.

"What?" Ami perked up.

"AKIKO!" snapped Makoto.

"BOYFRIEND?" gasped Usagi.

"Akiko, where did you hear that?" Makoto demanded.

"I heard you and Auntie Rei talking about it last night," Akiko replied, mystified.

"BOYFRIEND?" gasped Usagi.

"Akiko, that was supposed to be a secret!" Makoto told the child with exasperation. "You're not supposed to go around telling people about other people's secrets! You know, like how Mommy's Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sorry," whimpered Akiko, though Makoto still wasn't sure if the girl understood the concept of repentance yet and only used the word because she'd learned it could deflect wrath.

"You have a boyfriend?" smirked Minako. "How'd you get him - - tiger trap?"

"Very amusing," scowled Rei.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" squealed Usagi. "What's he like where's he from what does he do is he cute does he like you does he love you do you love him are you going to get married when are you going to get married?"

"Hold on, Usagi!" Rei interjected.

"DETAILS!" Usagi shrieked. "NOW!"

"Usagi, give her a chance," Ami pleaded.

"This is why I didn't want you to know," Rei fussed. "OK, remember that guy you passed on the path just now?"

Everyone nodded. Then lightbulbs went off.

"That was him?" gasped Makoto.

"YOU'RE DATING AN AFRICAN?" Usagi gaped.

"He's American," corrected Rei.

"YOU'RE DATING AN AMERICAN?" Usagi gaped.

"I haven't dated him yet. But - - we've got one set up."

"He is kind of cute," Usagi offered.

"No, he's VERY cute," Minako corrected her.

"But he's so big!"

"A lot of them are. I remember when I was in England . . ." Minako began.

"Why does he live in Japan?" Ami inquired. "Is he stationed at the military base?"

"No, he plays baseball with the Giants," Rei told them.

"YOU'RE DATING DEREK JOHNSON?" Minako gasped.

"You know him?" Makoto asked.

"My dad is the number one Giants fan in the universe. I don't have a choice," Minako shot back. "And he's the only African player on the team."

"Is he good?" Ami asked.

"He leads the team in homers and RBIs. He's the reason they're in first place. Dad says he's the next Warren Cromartie." She glanced slyly at Rei. "And you hooked him. Guys must think those robes are sexy or something."

"You're an idiot," Rei countered. Then Usagi moved in. She grasped Rei by the arms.

"So," Usagi asked earnestly, "do you like him?"

"Yeah," Rei replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Does he like you?"

"I think so."

"Oh, Rei, I'm so happy for you!" Usagi squealed, hugging the priest.

"Thank you, Usagi," Rei smiled, returning the hug. She seemed to the others almost relieved.

"And I know the wedding will be beautiful!" Usagi added.

"Stop it!" fumed the priest.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!" Usagi huffed in frustration.

"Um, hate to be the downer," Minako interjected, "but we really should get started on this. Superintendent Sakurada was pretty serious about this case."

"Yes, I think that does need our immediate attention," Ami added.

"OK," frowned Usagi. They headed inside the shrine.

"Her name's Sakurada?" Makoto asked as they went. "I wonder if she's related to Sakurada-Sensei from Crossroads"

* * *

"Morning, Mom," Junko Tenoh said as she bounded down into the kitchen of her home. The sixteen year old, her blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and her coltish body draped in baggy jeans and a midriff-baring blouse, slid into the chair next to her mother and across from her father, as she had for nearly sixteen years. "The fish and rice look pretty good this morning. And cinnamon pastries! Yes!"

"I know it's your favorite, Honey," Himeko Tenoh said. Her normally clipped, reserved manner always seemed to melt when she was around her darling Junko.

"Must you wear those revealing clothes?" Gert asked. The burly blonde Swiss had lost nearly fifty pounds from his frame after his bypass surgery. Himeko and Junko both had worried about him during his three months of recovery. But the color was coming back into his cheeks and he was regaining some of the fight and bluster that so characterized him in Junko's memories.

"Gert, dear, how else is she going to attract the boys if she doesn't dress to catch their eye?" Himeko said. Since her talks with her long-lost sister Haruka, Junko had noticed the slight hint of desperation in her mother's voice whenever the subject of her future mating habits came up.

"Boys will be attracted to her no matter what," Gert replied, his tone a mixture of pride and cynicism. "Her style of dress will dictate what type of boy is attracted to her."

"You know, I'm still in the room," Junko muttered as she ate a bite of fish.

"I'm sorry, Honey," Himeko offered. "We just care about you and we worry about you."

"I know," Junko sighed. "It's just that I am sixteen and I do kind of know what I'm doing, you know?"

"And you'd be surprised by how much you still don't know, little girl," Gert advised her. He spooned up another bite of his puree with distaste.

"Whatever," mumbled Junko.

"So what were you planning on doing today?" Himeko asked her daughter. "I hope you don't intend to fritter away your entire day off from school doing nothing."

"Not ALL of it," Junko said, leaving her plans to fritter away most of it unspoken. Seeing her parents were expecting details, Junko continued. "I figured I'd look up Atsuko and Nansi and just hang out."

"Just hang out?" Himeko persisted.

"All my assignments are done," Junko alibied.

"You're going to see 'her' again, aren't you?" Gert asked point blank. "And after we specifically told you not to."

"She has a name, Dad," Junko scowled.

"Junko, you were specifically forbidden to see her again," Himeko said sharply.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with Haruka! She's not as evil as you make her out to be!"

"I don't want you exposed to that lifestyle!" Himeko snapped.

"Exposed to what? Two people who love each other?" Junko countered. "You guys are so wrong about her! Why won't you see that?"

"You are going to listen to what we tell you, Junko Tenoh," Gert fumed, his face growing red.

"Gert! Remember your condition!" Himeko cautioned him. She turned to Junko. "Do you see how you've upset your father?"

"Sure, blame that on Haruka, too! You wouldn't be so quick to blame her for everything if you knew . . .!" And then Junko caught herself. She realized she was about to reveal Haruka's secret to her parents. That would hardly be a fitting way to aid someone she respected.

"I know all I need to know," Himeko replied and Junko could see the door to her mother's mind slamming shut. "Haruka won't see you - - not if she knows what's good for her."

"What does that mean?" demanded Junko.

"We got a court order," Himeko said, her face chiseled from stone. "Haruka is legally barred from coming near you."

Junko stood up from the table so fast that her chair clattered to the floor. She stared at her parents.

"How could you? She's my own sister!" Junko gasped.

"You have no sister," Himeko replied coldly. "That woman is a bad influence and I will keep you two apart."

Junko's expression twisted up into rage. "Now I see why she ran away!" Junko whirled and headed for the door, missing seeing her parents flinch.

"Come back here!" Gert demanded.

"To Hell with your order!" Junko barked as she sped out the door. "And to Hell with you!"

Haruka was in the garage next to the home she shared with Michiru Kaioh. The garage had been an addition to the house. Michiru had paid for it as a present for her. Haruka remembered her saying when asked why that "I have my studio, so I thought you should have one of your own". And then she flashed that knowing little smirk that made her look oh so sexy.

The Fiat was running fine. But Haruka always believed in preventative maintenance for her cars. It kept problems from occurring at inopportune times. It also gave her an excuse to putter under the hood. Michiru may not have agreed with her premise, but creating the perfect engine to Haruka was as much of a work of art as a painting or a violin piece.

"Haruka!" Junko called from the garage entrance.

Haruka looked up. For a fleeting second, she was glad to see the girl. Then reality smothered her elation.

"I'm sorry, kid," Haruka said thinly, looking away. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I already know about the court order," Junko replied. "To Hell with it!"

"It's not that simple."

"Why? I want to see you, you want to see me! Who cares what anybody else thinks?"

"We're part of society, Junko," Haruka told her without looking at her. "Society has rules and we can't just pick and choose which ones we want to follow."

Junko stared at her sister. It made Haruka very uncomfortable.

"I thought you were the rebel," Junko said and the sense of betrayal was thick in her voice. "I thought you didn't care what everybody else thinks. That's what you always say! I thought you only cared about your 'island life'! Well I want to be on the island, too!"

"Well you can't!" snapped Haruka. "Not yet." She looked up at Junko for the first time. "We're going to see if we can fight this, their way. Throwing a fit and lashing out isn't the way to do it. It just shows everybody how much of a kid you really are."

Junko flinched.

"So yeah, the situation stinks. But it's not permanent. We can get the thing struck down. Might take some time, but . . ."

"And what if you can't?" Junko asked bluntly.

Haruka let out a tired sigh. "Then the court order expires on your twentieth birthday," she said with distaste, "and the juvenile authorities can't touch you."

"I don't intend to wait that long," Junko said, jaw set in an ominously familiar manner. The girl turned and stalked away.

In a fit of anger, Haruka threw her wrench through the side window of the garage.

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. Chief Suspects

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

Chapter 5: "Chief Suspects"

By Bill K.

Inside the Hikawa Shrine, in the room that had become their unofficial headquarters, five women reviewed evidence from an official police folder. To the side, Makoto's two-year-old daughter played with a picture book Makoto had brought with her.

"These murder scene pictures are as gruesome as anything I've ever seen," Makoto grimaced. Usagi shared her grimace and she hadn't even seen them, having steadfastly refused to look.

"They're not easy for me to look at, either," Ami said softly as she examined them with a critical eye. "Each of the victims were colleagues of mine." Usagi reached over and put her hand on Ami's. "The wounds are very precise. They're not a general slash, but a very precision cut aimed at a specific target, that being the carotid artery. If you're going to slash the throat and be sure of killing someone, that's where you would aim. A medical professional would likely know this and a scalpel would make this type of incision."

Minako nodded grimly, while Makoto and Usagi looked like they were about to get sick. Rei continued to stare at the photos.

"You picking up anything from this stuff, Rei?" Minako asked.

"Vague impressions," Rei whispered, her brow furrowed. "Hatred - - intense anger." She let out a shuddering breath. "I'm also getting victim impressions. A lot of fear - - but - - confusion, too. No, not confusion - - surprise."

"Like he jumped out of the shadows at them?" Usagi asked.

"Don't assume the assailant is male, Usagi," Ami cautioned absently. "And your statement is an illogical assumption, too. There's no sign of a struggle in any of the pictures. Even if the assailant had approached from behind, there would have been some pulling at the blouse or mid-section of the dress. The natural movement of someone coming up from behind is to grasp around the waist with one arm while drawing the weapon across the throat with the other."

Makoto glanced over at Akiko.

"Um, Rei, is it OK if Akiko goes into the other room and watches TV?" Makoto asked. "I really don't want her listening to this."

"Well," Rei grimaced, "I don't have a set anymore. I got rid of it when money was tight. I never watched it anyway."

"Not even my shows?" Minako asked.

"Especially your shows," Rei retorted.

"Makoto, children of that age rarely retain such concepts," Ami advised. "I think she'll be all right, as long as we don't show her the photos."

"OK, back to work," Minako said. "So if there was no struggle, then assailant approaches victim and victim isn't immediately on defense?" Ami nodded. "So assailant is someone the victim knows?"

"Or someone a person would naturally trust," suggested Makoto, "like a police officer or a priest."

"And probably someone who works at that hospital," Minako added.

"But the last victim was killed at her apartment building," Rei interjected.

"Probably a case of opportunity," Ami explained. "Hospital security has increased to the point where there probably wasn't opportunity to commit the crime there. So the assailant probably followed the victim to her building and killed her there."

"And THAT suggests that these aren't random killings," Minako concluded. "But if they're not random, then what's the motive?"

"I've already been thinking along those lines," Ami nodded. "I can't link the killings beyond what the police have, that being they all work as doctors or nurses at the hospital. But I may have a clue as to who." Everyone looked at Ami. "I had a rather peculiar encounter with one of the staff. Dr. Gendo Mugashi is an intern at the hospital. He's been there for about six months."

"And the murders started about four months ago," Minako said.

"He has a background in surgery and is interning at the hospital as a surgeon," Ami continued. "He was familiar with all of the victims - - of course, so was I. All of the evidence is purely circumstantial at this point."

"But . . ." Minako prodded.

"I had a," Ami related painfully, "very unsettling experience with him in the garage yesterday. Perhaps it was paranoia on my part hyper-accelerating my feelings . . ."

"Don't mistrust your instincts, Ami," Rei cautioned her. "The psychic portion of a person's brain is just as reliable as the thinking portion."

"You're far more experienced in that area than I am," Ami said. "Because of that, I don't think we should focus on Dr. Mugashi to the exclusion of other possibilities. It's just that . . . well . . ."

"We need to do some digging on him," Minako finished her thought. "I'll get Artemis on it. Right now, I have to get to the studio."

She and Ami headed out while Makoto collected Akiko. Rei started to gather the evidence up to store it away. Then she felt Usagi's hand on her shoulder.

"Rei, call me tomorrow," Usagi requested. "Anytime that's convenient."

"About what?" Rei asked.

"About your date!" Usagi gasped. "I want to hear everything!"

Rei gave her a cynical grin. "OK," she sighed. Then she pointed at the blonde. "But if you so much as breathe the word 'marriage', I will put such a curse on you!"

"Rei Hino, you're just mean!" huffed Usagi.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru sat in the office of an attorney. He was unremarkable in appearance to their eye - - thin, black hair and glasses, with a conservative suit that was well-tailored but very quiet. The attorney, Jiro Kuwazuki, read the letter and the copy of the restraining order the couple had received. Michiru sat patiently, studying the attorney, while Haruka fidgeted nervously.

"So, can she really do this?" Haruka asked finally when the suspense became too much for her.

"Well, the restraining order is factual," Kuwazuki began cautiously.

"But why? I haven't done anything!" Haruka demanded.

"Tenoh-San," Kuwazuki continued patiently, "this isn't a judgment against you, per se. That's why the order is temporary. This girl's mother has implicated you as a bad influence and potential threat to the girl, and Japanese juvenile courts tend traditionally to err on the side of the child involved. The hearing next month is designed to establish whether her implications are valid and the order should be made permanent."

"Does she have a chance of succeeding?" Michiru inquired.

"Well, there's always a chance," he shrugged. "But I can't see it from what I know about the case. You're both very famous. You have a good portion of success and valid incomes. There's very little in the public record that would reflect negatively on either of you." He leaned in intently. "Is there anything not in the public record that I should know about?"

Haruka remained silent, as was her character. She didn't trust herself to respond, and it wasn't any of his business anyway.

"Nothing at all," Michiru replied. "We're as normal as anyone who has had the personal success two people at our young age can be. If there was some dire secret in our lives, I'm certain the press would have found it by now." Haruka looked at her, amazed that she could dissemble so effortlessly.

"You said there was a chance, though," Haruka interjected. "What could go wrong?"

"Well," Kuwazuki sighed, "the fact that you're both openly lesbian will come up in court. Depending on what judge is assigned to the case, it could be seen as a negative influence on the minor in question. Also there's Kaioh-San's recent hospitalization."

"I'm completely recovered from that," Michiru bristled.

"Yes, but it's the way you contracted the disease," the attorney continued. "As I read it in the papers, you contracted it scouting the area of a meteor crash for 'interesting images', even though the area was cordoned off by National Security Forces?"

"That's correct," Michiru nodded, feeling uneasy inside.

"That behavior could be seen as reckless and a possible danger to a minor. By itself, it wouldn't make the case, but it could be used with other things to sway it."

"Well what about them?" roared Haruka. "I was raped when I was twelve! And they said I deserved it! MY OWN MOTHER AND FATHER!"

Kuwazuki was startled by the outburst, but recovered quickly. "Would you be willing to swear to an affidavit of that and have it entered as evidence?" Kuwazuki asked. "It might help if the case is going badly."

"Would that be absolutely necessary?" Michiru asked.

"I'll do it," Haruka rumbled. Michiru looked at her gravely.

Kuwazuki nodded. "It might not even be necessary, Tenoh-San. All they seem to have is your homosexuality as a basis for the complaint. If we can assemble enough character witnesses to refute their charges, we won't even have to get into the character and fitness of your parents." He paused. "Unless you wanted to."

Haruka thought a moment. "No. It might hurt Junko. This whole hearing is going to be bad enough for her."

"Understood. Well, if you're amenable, I'll take the case. If you can provide me a list in the next two days of character witnesses, I'll get started. It should be friends, co-workers, reputable acquaintances - - people with high standing or unblemished records who can testify to your fitness and sterling moral character, but no one who could be viewed as being financially or otherwise obligated to you."

"I'll have a list to you by tomorrow," Michiru said. She rose from her chair and Haruka followed suit, then bowed to the attorney. "Thank you for your efforts on our behalf."

"Thank you for your trust in my ability," Kuwazuki replied, standing and returning the bow.

Out in the hall, the pair walked to the elevator.

"Think he can do it?" Haruka asked nervously.

"I think so," Michiru replied.

"So why didn't you want me to testify?"

"Haruka, I know you don't like talking about that period of your life. I know how painful it is for you. I doubt a courtroom hearing would be a very comfortable place for you to reveal such a thing, even if it was just a sworn deposition." Michiru hesitated. "Maybe I'm just afraid it will open old wounds and set back your progress."

"Hey, I didn't ask for this fight, but I'm not going to let them get away with making me out as a bad influence after what they did."

"Haruka," Michiru cautioned, "this isn't about revenge. This is about Junko and protecting her right to choose her own path."

"Yeah, I know," Haruka responded. "This is about Junko. And it's about me being able to enjoy socializing with a kid I've, well, kind of come to like." Michiru beamed at her. "It's not something I want to do. But they're not getting away with this, and if it means telling the whole story in front of a judge and who knows who else, I'll do it." She winked at Michiru. "And any satisfaction I get out of it will just be a bonus."

Michiru slithered her arm around her love's and leaned her head in.

"Personally, I hope it doesn't come to that," Michiru mused. "Call me an optimist, but I think doing that would definitely burn the bridge. Maybe it is only teetering on one support, but as long as it is, then there's some hope for it being rebuilt." She sighed. "And I'm just afraid that the nastier the fight between you two, the worse it's going to be for poor Junko."

Just then, Michiru's cell phone sounded with its characteristic ring tone of Tchaikovsky's "The Russian Dance". As her mate answered it, Haruka recalled Michiru once said she liked the piece for many reasons, one being that the dancing cossacks in that passage of "The Nutcracker Suite" reminded her of "someone very close to me".

"Hello?" Michiru said. The phone crackled with the caller on the other end, so much so that Michiru momentarily pulled the phone from her ear. "Who is this?" By now Haruka was concerned. "I haven't - - we haven't seen her! Calm down, Tenoh-San! We haven't . . .!"

"Who is it?" Haruka demanded.

"No, we don't have her!" Michiru reiterated. "We haven't seen her since yesterday!" Exasperated, Michiru pulled the phone away and turned to Haruka. "It's your father. He says Junko didn't come home last night! He's accusing us of harboring her!"

"Give me that!" Haruka demanded. Michiru handed her the phone. "Who are her friends, Dad? Damn it, who are her friends!" She listened to Gert Tenoh's angry response. "So call the police! Call the damn National Security Force if you want to!" She clapped the cell phone shut, tossed it to Michiru and headed for where the Fiat was parked.

"Do you know where she is?" Michiru asked, chasing after Haruka.

"Not yet!" Haruka called back, but not slowing. It was up to Michiru to catch up. "But I'm probably better qualified than anyone I know to know where to start looking"

* * *

The next morning, Rei was in the kitchen of the shrine preparing her breakfast. She'd slept late that morning - - eight a.m., which was late for the normally industrious priest - - and risen with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. Rising late didn't seem the big deal it normally would have for the perfectionist young woman. Of course, she had an excuse. She and Derek had a late night last night. The memory of it made her smile.

They'd taken in the Odaiba night life. Dinner, a show, some karaoki afterwards, all orchestrated by Derek. He claimed he'd taken the advice of teammates on the Giants and had never taken a woman there before. Rei was skeptical of that until she read that he was telling the truth. His interest in her was genuine, too. Part of it was sexual - - that she could read even without her "sight" - - but there was a growing chemistry between them that he seemed to sense as well. It was that chemistry that helped her overcome her long-held disdain of foreigners, and it was that same chemistry that, in Derek's words, overcame his reluctance to get involved with "a local".

The phone brought Rei out of her fond memories, for the night had been wonderful. She still recalled with amusement his reaction when they'd kissed goodnight - - and nothing else - - but he took it with good humor. She knew he was interested enough to keep trying to weaken her defenses, just as she knew he knew that she wanted him to keep trying.

"Goodness, I'm thinking like Usagi now," Rei muttered to herself as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"So how did it go?" Usagi squealed on the other end of the line.

"Usagi?" gasped the priest.

"Of course! Who else would be calling you this time of the morning?"

"Certainly nobody capable of rational thought," Rei groused. "Using that logic, I should have known it was you."

"Precisely!" Usagi proclaimed. "Wait a minute . . .!"

"I suppose you want all of the intimate details so you can spread them all over the known universe," Rei demanded. She was baiting Usagi, of course, because it was fun and because it allowed her to rationalize the urge she had to tell everybody in the known universe about what had happened.

"I'll do no such thing!" Usagi gasped.

"I can tell you're lying and I can't even see you to read you," the priest smirked.

The raspberry made Rei hold the phone away from her ear.

"Just tell me what happened!" Usagi demanded. "And none of your smart cracks!"

"Well," Rei began. She bit her lip because she could feel the heat of her cheeks. "We went to Odaiba. We dined at a wonderful little sushi bar that served great food and had a very intimate atmosphere. After that we took in some Kabuki Theater. Then we took a walk along the oceanfront. I explained the Kabuki to him and we talked about - - well, life and stuff. He's really a wonderful guy. There's no pretense about him at all. He is what he is and he's happy with that. Honestly, Usagi, I meet so many people who are one thing on the surface, and yet I can see some of what they really are underneath. It makes it hard to trust people. But Derek is so up front and honest that he's a complete burst of fresh air."

"Sound like you kind of like him," Usagi replied.

"I," Rei began hesitantly, "kind of do."

"Could it be that you even love him?"

"It could happen," Rei said, her mouth breaking out in a huge grin. "Provided I don't mess it up. You know me."

"Rei, you're a wonderful person!" Usagi said emphatically. "He'd be crazy not to go for you! Just give him a chance."

"I promise," Rei said shyly.

"When are you going out again?"

"Tonight, after the game. I'll probably have to open the shrine later to accommodate my late night. But the Giants go on a road trip starting Monday and we want to get in as much time together as possible."

"I want to hear everything!" Usagi demanded.

"Honestly, why don't you start reading your trashy romance novels again if you want a cheap thrill," Rei snapped playfully. "You are such a nosy little creature."

"DON'T YOU HOLD OUT ON ME, REI HINO!" bellowed Usagi. "I'll torture it out of you if I have to!"

"Good-bye, Usagi," Rei purred. She hung up the phone, then leaned against the wall. Life was suddenly very good. And Usagi's happiness for her only seemed to make it better.

Usagi hung up the phone, then suddenly broke into a little happy dance. It was all she could do to keep from squealing like a two-year-old.

"And just what are you on about?" Luna demanded, eyeing the woman critically.

"Oh, you wouldn't understand, Luna," Usagi frowned. "It involves love."

"So who was on the line?" Luna retorted sarcastically. "The sweet shop telling you that your monthly supply was ready." Usagi responded with her tongue, but the doorbell cut off further retort.

"I'll get it!" Mamoru called out. "I'm headed out anyway. See you tonight."

At the door were two men in their mid-thirties. They wore dark suits and serious expressions on their tired, jaded faces.

"Are you Mamoru Chiba?" one of them asked.

"Yes," Mamoru responded. "What did you want?"

"Police officers, sir," the man replied. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"About what?" By now Usagi had approached and was looking curiously at them from behind her husband.

"About the string of murders that have been occurring at the facility you work at," the detective said emotionlessly.

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. Hide in Plain Sight

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

Chapter 6: "Hide In Plain Sight"

By Bill K.

The bell sounded, signaling the end of the high school's day. Moments later, the school yard was filled with boys in black slacks and jackets and girls in navy skirts and navy and white sailor tunics with maroon piping. Ambling down the walk for the gate were two sixteen year old girls carrying satchels. One had black frame glasses and thick black hair captured midway with a ribbon, while the other was taller and had a mane of sandy blonde hair. They chattered as they walked, until they noticed the tall, slender youth with the thick, tousled brown hair running up.

"Junko," her friend Aiko whispered quickly. "Takashi-kun's headed your way."

"I see him," Junko twittered.

"Hey, Junko-kun!" Takashi called out. The two girls turned to him as he caught up. "Um, were you doing anything this weekend?"

"Not really," Junko said, momentarily looking down. Then she mustered her courage and looked up into Takashi's deep brown eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, the soccer team is playing a real crucial match Sunday," he began.

"I love soccer!" Junko beamed.

"Great! I, uh, really think we'll play better if you're there cheering us on," Takashi smiled. "And afterwards, we could maybe get something to eat?"

"Uh huh," Junko smiled, enraptured by his deep brown eyes and his soft mouth.

"So, I'll pick you up Sunday?" Takashi asked.

"Um," Junko darkened, "how about I meet you there. Promise."

"Great. See you there," Takashi said, then bounded off. "Wear something sexy!" he called back.

"Oh, you!" Junko shouted playfully after him. Then she turned to Aiko. "Score!"

"Nice work," grinned Aiko. "And that line - - 'Oh, I love soccer'."

"I do! It's fun!" protested Junko. "And besides, you get to see guys like Takashi-kun running around in those little shorts . . ."

"Oh, yeah. You're wise beyond your years, Junko," Aiko grinned. "So what was that with the "meet him there" stuff? You still on the outs with your parents?"

"Uh huh," the blonde scowled.

"Well, I hope it works out," Aiko replied uneasily.

The pair passed a corner of a building, headed for the intersection. Across the street was the subway Aiko used to commute to school and home. Out of the corner of her eye, Junko noticed a figure leaning against the building, but was preoccupied with other things.

"So there you are," the figure said out loud. Junko and Aiko whirled.

"Haruka!" Junko gasped. Aiko only stared, overcome by the resemblance. Haruka pushed off the wall and walked up to them. She was taller than Junko, which meant she towered over Aiko. "How did you find me?"

"Wasn't hard," Haruka murmured, her mask of indifference up. "Looked around your usual haunts. Then I remembered what a conscientious girl you are and figured you wouldn't skip school."

Junko burned.

"Um, I'm going to go, OK?" Aiko asked. "I've got to catch my train."

"Sure," Junko whispered. Aiko hurried off.

"Don't take it too hard," Haruka told her. "I went to school for another month after I ran away. Of course, I was seeing this girl at the time." Haruka's face hardened. "Where you been?"

"I stayed with a friend the last two nights," Junko admitted. "She knows about it, but her parents don't. I haven't decided what I'm going to do about tonight yet."

"So what the Hell do you think you're trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything!" Junko snapped back. "Do you think I can live with them any longer after what they've done! That was as mean and vicious a thing as I've ever seen anyone do, trying to make you stay away from me!"

"Yeah? Well, you're young yet. You'll see worse."

"Don't you even care?" Junko demanded.

"Of course I care! I'm just going about this the right way!" Haruka countered. She saw the anger flare in Junko's eyes and again got a sense of deja vu. "Think, Junko! How do you think this little stunt is going to look to the judge next month? All you're doing is proving Mom and Dad's case!"

"So you're taking me back? How am I supposed to live with them after this?"

"Whether you go back or not is your call," Haruka told her. "You're old enough and smart enough to be able to make decisions like that. Just remember that what you're running toward may be worse than what you're running from."

Junko scowled, but Haruka could sense she'd gotten the girl to think.

"And that your problems always chase you down," Junko whispered. Haruka felt a surge of pride at hearing her words quoted to her. "So what would you do?"

"Circumstances like this," Haruka said finally, "I'd go back. Wait for the court's decision on the restraining order. Our attorney says our chances are pretty good. It's not going to be pleasant for the next month, and maybe not after, but I think you've got the guts to stick it out."

"It's not going to be the end of it if they lose," Junko murmured.

"Maybe a court can get through to them when nothing else could," Haruka offered. "Stranger things have happened."

"And if it doesn't?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime, I think the best thing you can do is go home and be your good, normal little self until the hearing comes up."

"OK," the girl sighed in defeat.

"You are pretty smart for a kid," teased Haruka. Junko looked up at her, jaw set. "Oh, and one more thing: try not to hate them. Hating them never did anything for me. It probably made me worse off. I know it's hard, but - - at least try."

Junko looked down, but nodded finally.

* * *

The door bell chimed in the Chiba apartment. Luna raised her head from her perch on the window sill and waited to see if Usagi was going to get it. When the woman didn't emerge from her studio, the black cat scowled. 

"Deadlines again?" she asked.

"Uff cuss!" Usagi's voice rang out, muffled no doubt by a brush handle between her teeth.

"If you'd maintain a schedule, you wouldn't have to rush to finish," the cat chastised her as she leaped down from the sill. Muffled curses accompanied her as she walked over to the door.

"Hello, U. . ." Michiru began, expecting a human to be at the door. When no one was visible, she looked down and found Luna. "Oh. Forgive me, Luna. Is Usagi here?"

"Yes," the cat replied crisply. "She's anchored to her drawing table, with yet another looming deadline serving as her fetters."

A knowing smirk grew on the fashionable artist. "Perhaps I shouldn't disturb her, then."

"No, do come in. Usagi has gotten quite adept at holding a conversation while drawing," Luna reported. "No doubt it's a skill born of repeated practice. Just - - don't challenge her with anything complex."

"I'll try," Michiru twittered, entering the apartment.

"May I get you some refreshments?" Luna offered.

"No, I'm fine," Michiru demurred as she ventured deeper into the apartment. She paused at the door of the little room that served as Usagi's studio. Usagi was working on a manga page in ink and brush. She was inking a handsome man and a beautiful woman locked in a passionate embrace. Michiru could tell by Usagi's focus on the drawing and the detail she was lavishing on it that it was a subject she enjoyed drawing. Several moments went by without Usagi acknowledging her presence.

"Usagi!" spat Luna. "You have a guest!"

"Oh!" Usagi gasped, pulling the brush out of her mouth. Michiru could tell she was using a thick brush for outlines and a thinner one for fine details. "Michiru! I didn't hear you come in!"

"That's all right," Michiru said indulgently. "Don't get up. I know you're on deadline, so don't feel you have to entertain me. I just came by to ask you something."

"All right," Usagi said. She put the thin brush in a cleaning solution and began working with the thicker brush.

"You remember Haruka's sister, Junko, don't you?" Michiru began.

"Yes!" Usagi exclaimed as she inked. "She's a lovely girl! She looks just like Haruka!"

"Well," Michiru continued, "her mother and father - - Haruka's parents - - have initiated legal action to bar Haruka and Junko from having any contact."

"Indeed?" Luna exclaimed.

"Why?" Usagi gasped.

"They feel Haruka is a bad influence on Junko," Michiru explained. "There's going to be a hearing next month to determine if the legal action should become permanent. Would you be willing to testify as a character witness on Haruka's behalf?"

"Of course! Haruka's one of the finest people I've ever known! Of course I'll do it!" Usagi nodded vigorously.

"Thank you," Michiru said gratefully. "This will mean a lot to Haruka - - and to me."

"But how could her parents even contemplate such an action," Luna asked, "let alone set it in motion? Are things THAT bad between them?"

"I'm afraid so," Michiru confessed. "They've never accepted Haruka's homosexuality. And, judging as an outsider, I sometimes wonder if they've never forgiven Haruka for running away. It just seems to be a vicious cycle between them now of hurting each other. And now Junko is in the middle of it."

"Well I'll do anything I can to help," Usagi told her. "Maybe I should speak to them."

"No, Usagi," Michiru cut her off. "I don't know if that would help. Your testimony will be more than enough."

"Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with the legal system anymore," Usagi fussed. "Why just this morning the police were here questioning Mamo-chan!"

"About what?"

"Those murders they're having at the hospital. All the victims were friendly with Mamo-chan. He's friendly with a lot of people! That doesn't make him a murderer!"

"They didn't take him in, did they?" Michiru asked.

"No. They just asked a lot of questions they had no business asking," Usagi reported glumly, "because my Mamo-chan couldn't possibly do anything like that!"

"Of course not," Michiru said reassuringly. "The police must have done it to be thorough."

"I told her the same thing, but she refuses to listen to me," Luna added.

"OK," Usagi said softly. "But they better not ask him anything else!" She grew embarrassed by her outburst. "Let me know when I have to testify for Haruka."

"I will," Michiru said, then patted Usagi on the shoulder. "And don't worry about Mamoru. Nothing will happen to him"

* * *

Walking up to the nurse's station, Ami took in the scene absently. She was currently mulling over the situation of one of her patients and her great brain was compartmentalizing again. Kei Suzumi was a twenty-six year old executive assistant who had suffered broken ribs, a broken forearm and facial lacerations from a car accident. The broken ribs were hindering her breathing and that was of some concern to Dr. Mizuno. If the problem persisted and her blood oxygenation didn't improve, Ami was going to have to hook her to a ventilator. 

To Ami's personal consternation, Suzumi was more concerned with whether the lacerations would leave scars on her face or arms than whether her breathing was hampered. Things like vanity always seemed to the logical Dr. Mizuno to be a waste of biochemical energy.

"Nurse Kogomi," Ami said, leaning in on the desk to get the nurse's attention, "the narcotic drip on Suzumi in room 404 needs to be maintained for another day at least." Dr. Koda was at the station as well, looking over a chart.

"Yes, Dr. Mizuno," Nurse Kogomi, a veteran nurse with a stout figure and pinned back black hair, nodded.

"And monitor the respiration closely, particularly the oxygenation levels. Page me if they continue to drop."

"Yes, Dr. Mizuno," the nurse nodded. Ami was about to leave. "Um, Dr. Mizuno - - you're friends with Dr. Chiba."

"Yes," Ami replied.

"Is it true that the police were talking to him this morning about the slasher murders?"

"How did you hear that?" Ami inquired sharply.

"In this hospital?" Nurse Kogomi chuckled. "So is it true?"

"I'm," Ami stammered, "not terribly comfortable talking about such things."

"Then it is true!" the nurse gasped. That sent the other two nurses at the station to whispering.

"Why would the police talk to Dr. Chiba?" Haruki Koda asked. She was clearly aghast at the very notion. "They can't possibly think he has any connection to this?"

"The police are just being thorough," Ami advised them. "Dr. Chiba's name came up as being connected to all four victims, no doubt through association. He did work closely with them all. So have I. That's why they've also questioned me."

"They questioned you, Dr. Mizuno?" Nurse Kogomi asked. "What did they ask?"

"Nurse Kogomi," Ami frowned. "That information is part of an on-going murder investigation. Passing the information around in the form of idle gossip could be potentially damaging to the investigation and might even allow the killer to strike again. Now that's my final word on the subject."

"I apologize, Dr. Mizuno," Kogomi replied, chastened.

Ami nodded and headed off for her next patient. But a few feet from the desk, Dr. Koda stopped her.

"Mizuno," Koda began anxiously, "the police couldn't possibly suspect Dr. Chiba, could they? Because there's no way he could be involved."

"Do you have some information pertinent to this case?" Ami asked.

"Well," Koda stammered, flushing, "no. It's just - - he couldn't be the murderer - - no more than you could be."

"Talking about the hospital's least favorite subject these days?" inquired a voice from behind them. Both doctors jumped with a start and found Dr. Mugashi behind them. "Sorry if I startled you both."

"Well, it's just," Koda mumbled, "the police - - they've questioned both Dr. Chiba and Dr. Mizuno!"

"Join the club," Mugashi smirked in a way Ami thought slightly smug and superior. "They've questioned me, too. I think they've questioned anybody who worked closely with all four victims."

"They haven't questioned me," Koda volunteered.

"Give them time," Mugashi quipped. "It's a long list."

"You're being rather cavalier about this, Dr. Mugashi," Ami observed.

"Forgive me if I seem insensitive. Four people are dead, after all," Mugashi said solemnly. "It's just that I can't help but be amused at the way the police blunder their way through these things."

"You have a low opinion of the police?" Ami persisted.

"Well, I'm sure most of them have good intentions," Mugashi scowled. "But they seem to solve as many cases through luck as they do through actual logic and investigation. Take these interviews, for example. They're just throwing mud against a wall to see what might stick."

"You can't postulate without sufficient information," Ami argued. "Do you think you could do better?"

"I think I could," he replied. Then he smiled. "But I've got way too many cases right now to even consider it. Can't ignore the sick and injured, after all. That would be inhuman."

He was about to turn to go, but Ami stopped him.

"I'm curious, Dr. Mugashi," Ami ventured. "You seem to have an odd accenting to some of your words. Have you studied abroad?"

"I did my pre-med at Northwestern in America," he smiled proudly. "Came back home and got my doctorate at Tokyo University. I guess I missed the old home."

"Did you enjoy your time in America?" Ami asked.

Mugashi shrugged. "America is superior to Japan in many things," he said, "and in other ways, hopelessly inferior." And he walked off.

"What was that all about?" Dr. Koda asked Ami.

"Just assembling information," Ami said cryptically as she watched Dr. Mugashi leave.

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. Home Run

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

Chapter 7: "Home Run"

By Bill K.

It was nearing midnight outside the Tokyo Dome. All the attendees of the night's game between the Yomiuri Giants and the Chunichi Dragons had long since dispersed - - except a few. They were the player's wives and girlfriends who had attended the game, as well as some friends and a few dogged autograph hounds. Some of the stadium personnel were exiting. There was a player or two among them and they were immediately set upon by the autograph seekers.

Standing off to the side was Rei Hino. She was waiting for Derek Johnson. She'd been to the game - - she'd actually been to the game, something that six weeks ago she would have classified as unnatural behavior for her. Content to wait, Rei stood to the side of the entrance, away from the other wives and girlfriends and imagined being on Derek's arm again.

Or in his arms. She smiled to herself at that. That was another thing she'd would have classified as unnatural behavior for her six weeks ago. To fall in love with any man was something she'd assumed she'd never do. To fall in love with a gaijan was beyond her ken.

"Oh, Grandpa would be chuckling at me," Rei mused to herself.

"You're new here," a petite Japanese woman said to Rei. She was in her late twenties, with short hair and a muted but modern fashion sense. Rei instantly read the woman was curious, but benign. "Which one are you waiting for?"

"Does it show?" Rei asked.

"Well, a pretty girl like you probably isn't waiting to get an autograph," the woman observed, "and I know you're not part of the staff. Welcome to the club. I'm Nanako Konoharu. My husband is Go Konoharu, the third baseman."

"Pleased to meet you," Rei said, bowing politely. "I'm Rei Hino. I'm waiting for Derek Johnson."

"D-Derek?" the woman sputtered. "Oh. Well, I-I hope you two are happy together. Excuse me."

And she hurried off. Perhaps someone else would assume it was because she'd spotted her husband coming out of the stadium exit. But Rei knew better. She'd "seen" the flash of distaste in the woman's thoughts, her unease at the thought of a Japanese woman mixing with another race. Maybe it was just an unconscious reaction on the woman's part and not a deep seeded belief. Rei couldn't really criticize her. She'd felt the same way six weeks ago.

Funny how ethnic purity didn't seem to matter when Derek looked into her eyes.

"Hi, Sensei," Derek leaned in and whispered into her ear. Rei jumped, amazingly caught by surprise by him. Her surprise cooling, Rei reached up, caught Derek around the neck as he bent down to her, and the pair kissed.

"And what have I told you about calling me 'sensei' when I'm in street clothes?" Rei said with mock anger, jabbing her finger into Derek's solid chest. "That's an honorific, not a nickname. I'm not a priest when we're out together, I'm a woman."

"I'm just teasing," he grinned. His arm slipped around her torso, finding a position that by now had come to feel natural. Together they meandered off toward Derek's car.

"I saw you play tonight," Rei told him proudly. "I was so thrilled when you scored that goal from third."

"Run," he corrected. "Scored a run." Then he glanced down and saw the malicious smirk on Rei's face. "Oh, I get it. I'm not allowed to tease you, but you're allowed to tease me."

"Of course," Rei said, her smirk taking on saucy overtones. Derek's free hand came down and began tickling along Rei's ribs. She cringed and giggled.

"So what was bothering you?" Derek asked. Rei looked up at him, startled that she'd been caught. Then she looked away. The couple paused at his car. "You want to talk about it? We can get a late dinner."

"I had some stuff in the stadium," Rei replied. "Their grilled fish sticks aren't bad. But we can go if you're hungry."

"I'm all right. I hit the post-game buffet." His thumb traced lovingly, gently, down her spine. "So would you rather take a walk?"

"OK," Rei nodded. The thought did appeal to her.

After a while, the couple found themselves strolling along the oceanfront near the harbor district. Rei paused and looked out onto the deep, dark blue of the sky over the deeper, darker blue of the Pacific.

"I have to admit, I have run into that attitude a few times," Derek confessed. "You Japanese folks love us American import players as long as we bust ass on the field and keep our hands off of your women off the field. And it's not just that. I've heard the stories of what Randy Bass went through."

"Who's Randy Bass?" Rei asked.

"American import about twenty years ago. He was hitting home runs on a spectacular pace and the crowds were loving him, home and away. He was an instant sensation - - until he got close to Sadaharu Oh's single season record. He wasn't too popular then. Folks couldn't stand the thought of a gaijan breaking the record of one of their own."

"Things shouldn't be like that. He was just trying his best," Rei scowled.

"It's human nature," Derek shrugged. "It's the same way back in the States. I had a buddy of mine - - we played with the Fresno Giants one year. He was dating a white woman at the time, and he used to tell me about the looks they got from other white folks." Derek chuckled. "And that wasn't nearly as bad as the looks they got from black folks."

"Really?"

"Jim told me once about seeing three black women in a restaurant when he and Cathy were there. He said if those women had done what they were clearly thinking, Cathy would be cut up into hamburger and they'd have probably cut his hands off just for touching her." Derek shrugged. "It's like my mom says: All you can do is forgive them, because if you let it get to you, you could end up as mean and as petty as them."

"That sounds like something a friend of mine would say," Rei murmured. Then she reached out and grasped Derek's hand. Bringing it up to her mouth, she kissed the palm.

"This has really got you bugged," Derek observed.

"I used to think the way that woman does - - like a lot of Japanese do," Rei said meekly. "Maybe I still do. Maybe I'm just blinded to it by the euphoria I feel whenever I'm next to you, and it'll jump out when I'm not expecting it," and she looked down, "and hurt you. I seem to have a talent for hurting people when I don't intend to."

"Yeah, I remember your sharp claws when we first met," Derek smiled.

"I shouldn't be that way!" Rei fumed. "I'm a priest! We're supposed to be - - well, better than that."

"Rei, you're still human," Derek told her. "You're allowed to have faults. Nobody expects you to be perfect."

"One person does," Rei murmured.

"Well, then she needs to cut you some slack," Derek said, gathering Rei up in his arms. Rei molded herself to his strong body and clung to it. "Besides, you're already pretty close to perfect now. I don't know what she expects."

The pair just stood there in each others arms for a while. Finally Rei eased back and looked up.

"Thanks, Derek," she said, her voice still tinged with melancholy. "That really helped. Maybe I better be getting back, though. I've got to get the shrine ready early tomorrow."

"Sure," Derek told her. "But either you have to start sleeping in or the Giants have to start playing more day games, because our conflicting schedules are really infringing on our time together."

"I know what you mean," Rei smirked.

In the car, Rei looked out the window while Derek drove.

"What was your mother like?" she asked suddenly.

"Strong," Derek replied at last. "She had to be. Dad was gone six months out of the year playing ball. She had to be both parents for us when he was gone."

"Why didn't you travel with him?"

"Mom didn't want that. She wanted a permanent home for me and my brothers. She said being in a new school every year was no life for kids."

"Was she a kind parent?"

"Yeah. She was always trying to steer us right and show us how wonderful life could be if we just looked in the right places. Oh, but she could put the fear of God in you if you did wrong. She wasn't going to raise hoodlums. My mom would kill you on the spot rather than see you grown up to be bad." He grinned sentimentally and glanced at Rei. "At least that's what my brothers and I thought."

Rei smiled with satisfaction. "Do you keep in touch?"

"I call her once a week. And if I forget, she calls me. So how about your mom? I remember you telling me she was a shrine maiden. How was she as a mom?"

"Wonderful," Rei sighed. "Very kind and very knowledgeable. She taught me a lot about life and about my heritage, and she tried to teach me about the - - um, demands of a person's unique talents. She was a big part of my life."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Too long," Rei said, misting up. "Not having her made for a very - - solitary childhood. That and being the granddaughter of a priest and all the, well, family demands and obligations I had. I'm not saying I resent it. But it would have been easier if she had been there."

Derek's car pulled up to an empty spot in front of the looming steps leading from street level to Hikawa Shrine. Being one in the morning, there was ample parking space. Derek and Rei got out and embraced at the foot of the steps. But Rei lingered in his arms.

"Rei?" Derek asked.

"Derek," Rei began, her voice trembling slightly, "would . . . would you like to come up?"

Derek stared down at her, but Rei refused to look at him.

"Because," she continued, "I really don't want to be alone right now."

She felt Derek's hand caress her back gently.

"I'd love to," he whispered. Rei looked up gratefully to him.

* * *

Usagi scampered up the steps to Hikawa Shrine - - at least the first fifteen. Her pace slowed considerably as she continued to mount the steps. She noticed herself breathing hard, too. 

"I'm not out of shape! I'm not out of shape!" she thought to herself. Usagi climbed another step and she felt the burn in her thighs. "Yes, I am! Yes, I am! Oh, why can't Rei install an escalator?"

On her way up, in the midst of wiping sweat from her brow because, she thought, the August morning was already unbearably hot, Usagi met Derek Johnson coming down the steps. Their eyes met and for just a moment he seemed to be embarrassed. Then his athlete's confidence surged and he smiled and nodded at her. Usagi followed him down the steps with her gaze and nearly tripped on the step. Then she hurried up the rest of the way.

The door knocker sounded loudly against the door. Rei was finishing with the sash on her robes and moved to the door. It sounded again. Before that might have brought an angry outburst from the priest. But she only continued to the door this time.

She did grimace with some frustration at the third knock.

"Usagi? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Rei asked.

"No," Usagi murmured. She seemed very intent on Rei - - uncomfortably so.

"Then what did you want?" the priest asked. "Or are you just looking for some excuse not to make your deadlines?"

"Don't change the subject," Usagi insisted.

"We haven't established a subject," Rei eyed her warily. "What do you want, birdbrain?"

"How are things going with Derek?" Usagi leered.

"You could have asked that on the phone!"

"You can lie on the phone," Usagi persisted. Rei gave her a look of outrage. Usagi invited herself in, oblivious to Rei's look. "I saw Derek on the steps."

"Did you?" Rei replied. Usagi watched the priest as she calmly closed the door and walked into the kitchen of the shrine's living quarters.

"Well?" Usagi demanded.

"Well what?" Rei smiled.

"Rei! Don't hold out on me!"

"And if I said it was none of your business?"

"You two have been going out nearly every night for weeks! You practically sing when anybody talks to you anymore! AND I saw him leaving here in the morning! I can add two and two," Usagi said. Then she added, "And none of your cracks!"

Despite herself, Rei couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"OK," she sighed. "He spent the night." Her gaze lowered and, to Usagi, she almost seemed to be trembling. "It was the first time."

"How was it?" Usagi asked gently.

"Scary," Rei responded with a quaver in her voice. "Because Derek's so big, and he's - - well, when I'm in his arms, sometimes I think he could break me in half if he wanted. But he's got such a gentle side. He needs a woman in his life and he knows that. And he knows what it takes to keep a woman's respect. He's not one of these macho babies like so many guys are, out to prove how good they are. He knows how good he is. And he knows what he wants."

"And does he want you?" Usagi asked.

Rei's proud smile was all the answer Usagi needed.

"Rei, I'm so happy for you!" Usagi said, leaning in and hugging her friend. "It's just wonderful that you've found someone you can share your life with. And it's made such a difference in you." Rei looked at her sharply. "You're not as lonely as you were."

The priest gave an embarrassed grin.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I guess I have gone through life expecting the worst. Between being 'the spooky psychic chick' and that little thing my father arranged, I have been a lone wolf for a long time. Maybe I am a little gun shy around people. Usagi, it feels so different with Derek in my life! I think this is what I've been looking for. And to think, if he hadn't pursued me, I would have just let him walk away because he didn't fit my preconceived notion of what the ideal man was. I'm so stupid!"

Usagi took her hands. "Rei, it worked out. And it's going to work out. And you're going to live happily ever after!"

"Promise?" Rei grinned meekly.

"Cross my heart," Usagi smiled back.

* * *

The door buzzed. Makoto eased herself off of the stool in the kitchen and waddled into the next room to answer it. Sanjuro had been off to work for an hour now and the kitchen was clean. As she walked, Makoto glanced into the living room. Akiko was mesmerized by the DVD of Hamtaro that she was currently obsessing on. Chuckling to herself, Makoto peered through the peep hole. When she saw who it was, she opened the door. 

"Hi, Ames," the woman said warmly, brushing back some of her brown hair. "Have any trouble getting here?"

"No, traffic has died down for the morning," Ami smiled. She was dressed casually in blue twill slacks and a sleeveless white top as a concession to the summer heat. Makoto noticed that Ami's body language indicated she was still uncomfortable with exposing her arms and neck in public, despite the heat.

"Had breakfast?" Makoto asked as they headed for the kitchen.

"I did," Ami replied. Just then, thunderous feet approached.

"Hi, Auntie Ami!" Akiko proclaimed loudly.

"Hello, Akiko-chan," Ami smiled, kneeling to the girl. Akiko flung her arms around Ami's neck and Ami returned the hug. "My, but you're growing up to be a BIG girl!"

"Daddy says I'm going to be as big as him and then I can help him on the docks!" Akiko beamed. "Then Mommy said that Daddy was a goose!"

"No, I said he was a 'silly goose'," Makoto corrected her. "There's a difference."

"Do you want to watch Hamtaro?" Akiko asked excitedly.

"Some other time, Akiko," Ami replied gently. "I'm here to be your Mommy's doctor today."

"Oh. OK," the child nodded. She went back to the television.

"I wonder if she really understands," Makoto mused. "Sometimes I don't think I give her enough credit for being smart."

"She does seem to grasp things quickly," Ami agreed. "Perhaps I can give her an IQ test when she's older. Now, how about you? Anything unusual happen since I saw you last as far as your health is concerned?"

"Well, it's getting harder to move around," Makoto chuckled, "but I know from experience that's normal. You're sure this isn't inconveniencing you, is it?"

"No, Makoto, I'm off today," Ami assured her. "Does it feel like you're carrying heavy again?" She probed Makoto's abdomen after the woman sat down on a kitchen chair.

"Actually, he's not as heavy as Akiko was," Makoto responded. "Which is weird, since it's a boy this time. With Akiko, it felt like I was carrying a cannon ball."

"Makoto," Ami sighed, "the sex has not . . ."

"Ah, ah," Makoto waved her finger. "It's a boy."

Ami shook her head and continued her examination.

"So, any progress at the hospital on the murders?" Makoto asked.

"The police interviewed a great deal of the staff," Ami murmured as she examined her patient, "but don't seem to have achieved any results."

"How about you?"

"I've found some curious facts in my probing," Ami related. "There were a series of unexplained murders in America four years ago, specifically in Chicago. Four women were slashed to death in a period of thirteen months. Then the murders ceased. The case remains unsolved." Ami frowned. "Dr. Mugashi was studying at Northwestern University in Chicago at the time."

"Interesting," Makoto nodded. "Does that make him your chief suspect?"

"It certainly warrants more investigation," Ami agreed. Then she seemed to grimace. Makoto picked up on it immediately.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Hmm? Oh, not with you," Ami reassured her. "You and your baby are progressing fine, although I think your meals should be a little more nutritious. You seem just a bit iron deficient. No, I was thinking about something else I found concerning the case."

"Bad news?"

"Possibly. Rei's new boyfriend - - the ballplayer Derek Johnson," Ami related with some reluctance, "was playing in Chicago during the period of the murders." Makoto went pale. "When he shifted to Seattle that winter, the killings in Chicago stopped."

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. The Roots of Despair

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

Chapter 8: "The Roots of Despair"

By Bill K.

As Mamoru finished dishing out breakfast, he and Luna looked up to the figure in the kitchen doorway. There stood Usagi, hair frazzled and falling straight down her back rather than gathered at her sides, still wearing the pajama tops she slept in that only came down to her upper thigh. Her eyes were barely opened and she'd neither bathed nor brushed.

"Goodness!" clucked Luna. "You look a fright!"

"Hnnnnnn," Usagi grunted. She trudged in, her dainty feet covered with her big fluffy bunny slippers.

"Slept a little later than usual," Mamoru smiled, then leaned in and kissed her. It seemed to perk her up just a little bit.

"Sorry," Usagi sighed.

"If you'd learn to wake up at a decent hour, you'd have time to attend to things," Luna huffed. "Personal hygiene for one."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Usagi barked.

"Don't you have a court appearance this morning?"

"Oh, that's right!" Usagi gasped. She started for the bathroom, but Mamoru stopped her.

"Eat first," he told her. "Otherwise it will get cold."

"Why do they have to make morning so early in the morning, anyway?" She sniffed, then smiled. "Breakfast smells good, Mamo-chan. I'm sorry you always have to make it."

"Now, that's our deal," he smiled as he eased his wife into a chair. "I'm the morning personality, you're the night personality. I make breakfast, you make dinner."

"Buys dinner would be closer to fact," muttered Luna. She received a sharp nudge from Usagi's foot.

Despite her groggy demeanor, Usagi still managed to finish her meal first. Mamoru agreed to do the dishes while his wife cleaned her own act up. She was just finishing up when the door bell rang. Entering the living room in a neutral green skirt and white blouse, Usagi found Mamoru at the door with two men who looked suspiciously like the police detectives who had visited last month.

"We just wanted to ask you a few more questions, Chiba-San," the lead detective said as Mamoru ushered them in.

"Questions about what?" Usagi demanded, flying into the room. She got as far as Mamoru before his arm restrained her.

"About the on-going investigation at the hospital he works at, ma'am," the detective told her.

"Why? Mamo-chan doesn't have anything to do with it!"

"Usako," Mamoru said in a low, warning tone. He sat down across from the detectives. "What did you need to know?"

"Have you ever been under a doctor's care at any time for mental instability or emotional distress?" the detective asked.

"Why?" howled Usagi. Mamoru held up his hand to her.

"I was in a car accident when I was six," Mamoru related. "Because of the accident, I suffered from partial amnesia for about thirteen years. I was under periodic doctor's care for that. Dr. Ikeda was his name. He was hired by the Japanese Family Services Ministry."

"Yes, sir. Do you still suffer from amnesia?"

"No. The problem cleared up when I was eighteen. I saw something that triggered my memory and most of my memory returned."

"Any recurrences or other unusual occurrences?"

Mamoru considered his answer.

"I had a relapse when I was nineteen," he admitted. "I had a period where I was having blackouts. Dr. Ikeda felt it was triggered by an incident in a virtual reality show I had attended with my wife and part of her family. At the time, Tokyo was experiencing a series of attacks by a pair of aliens, if you remember. This was one of those attacks."

"And what happened during these blackouts?" asked the detective.

"I don't know," Mamoru told them. "To my knowledge, nothing happened."

"Could you have done something without having any memory of having done it?"

"It's possible," Mamoru said. "I'm sure Dr. Ikeda told you the same thing when you talked to him."

"Are you trying to say that Mamo-chan is killing people in his sleep?" Usagi demanded. Mamoru's hand came over and patted her on the arm. She looked at him and he tried to silently reassure her.

"We're just trying to cover every possibility, ma'am," the detective told her. "Chiba-San, have you had any blackouts recently?"

"No," Mamoru replied.

"Would you remember it if you had?"

"I think so," Mamoru said, controlled but thinly. "I remember how it was when I was nineteen. It's sort of like looking at a clock and seeing that it's ten. Then the next thing you know it's three - - and you can't understand why."

"I see," the detective said. He got up to leave. "I'm sorry for taking up your time. That's all we need for now."

After escorting the two detectives out the door, Mamoru turned and found Usagi there. She was clearly worried.

"Mamo-chan," she squeaked. "Those blackouts you were talking about . . .?"

"It was when I was becoming the Moonlight Knight," he admitted. "I also blacked out the first few times I became Tuxedo Mask, too."

"You're not sick again, are you?" she asked, and Mamoru felt his heart rip for even giving her a hint of anxiety.

"No," he told her.

"And you'd tell me if you were," Usagi asked, for they both knew his history, "wouldn't you?" Mamoru folded his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Yes," he said, his hand gently rubbing between her shoulders. And he wondered then if he sounded convincing.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru walked down the hall of the municipal courthouse. Even though it was eight in the morning, the hall was already buzzing with workers and with outsiders there as plaintiffs, defendants, witnesses, jurors or interested parties. As they passed, Michiru noted with her artist's eye a shared emotion in many of them. They were all uneasy in the unfamiliar halls of the courthouse and uncertain as to how events would go that day. It was an emotion she could identify with. As they walked, Haruka silently sought out her hand. Michiru clutched onto it firmly, trying to reassure her love that things would be all right, for naturally Haruka was expecting the worst.

"I didn't know so many people got up this early," Haruka murmured. She was dressed in a fashionable man's suit that was cut to drape handsomely on her lanky figure. Michiru wore a sensible light blue jacket and skirt with a white blouse.

Once, several days prior as they planned for this court appearance, Haruka actually proposed buying and wearing a dress. After the moment's shock, for Haruka hadn't worn a dress since she was twelve and always mulelishly refused to even consider the idea, Michiru smiled. She told Haruka to be herself, to be proud of herself and to show the judge that there was nothing wrong with who she was. The look of gratitude that sprouted on Haruka's face, unarticulated for that was her way, but there, made Michiru feel ten feet tall that day. It still brought a smile back to her face - - as did the fact that, given the way Haruka looked and carried herself, it had been the right call.

"What are you smiling about?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, just a pleasant memory," Michiru replied cryptically.

"It better not be of another woman," Haruka teased.

"I'll never tell," Michiru responded. That was always her response to being teased that way, because it was her revenge for all the flirtations with waitresses and sales help she'd endured by Haruka's side. Haruka was ninety-nine percent sure of Michiru's fidelity and Michiru knew that. The one percent was what kept her in line.

Approaching the Domestic Relations Courtroom, the pair spotted Jiro Kuwazuki waiting. When their attorney spotted them, he brightened. Michiru nervously smoothed her powder blue jacket and skirt as they approached.

"There you are," Kuwazuki nodded. "Thank you for being punctual. Judge Yamazaki is known to be a stickler for proceeding on time."

"So how do you think we'll do?" Haruka asked. They'd both heard Kuwazuki's summation of their case and their chances, but she needed to hear it again.

"We have a very strong case and I'm very confident in our chances," the attorney reassured her. "Just remember to keep control of your emotions and let me handle the proceedings. I understand in cases where family members are on opposite sides that emotions can run high. A family brawl is not going to look good to Judge Yamazaki for either side. Quiet confidence is the rule."

"I'll do my best," Haruka said, though Michiru could sense the doubt in her love's voice.

They were about to head into the courtroom. Then Haruka spotted Junko over Kuwazuki's shoulder. The girl was dressed in a conservative dress in muted colors. Their eyes locked across the hall and for a moment it looked like Junko was going to crack. They hadn't seen each other in a month and Haruka had spent the entire time worrying about how things had gone between Junko and her parents. Clearly the same worry and longing had been part of Junko's month as well. But the girl forced her emotion down, flashed Haruka a timid smile, then headed in.

Haruka also caught the acid looks of Gert and Himeko as they protectively followed their daughter in.

"Haruka?" Michiru inquired. Haruka looked down at her and saw the concern she had.

After a moment, she gave Michiru a tentative nod. Then they entered the Domestic Relations courtroom.

* * *

After a routine morning on the wards, Ami sat down for a late lunch in the hospital cafeteria. Despairing at the look of her tuna salad - - the healthiest choice on the buffet - - she unwrapped her chopsticks as she mentally calculated the additional calories and fat added by the cafeteria cooks to make it palatable to a mass consumption audience. Then, unbidden, she flashed back to the last time she'd visited Makoto. Makoto had, naturally, insisted on feeding her. As she put some of the food in her mouth, Ami recalled the succulent flavor of Makoto's meal. It was a memory that made this meal even more unappetizing. Ami grimaced, then forced it down. She could feel the oil in her throat and frowned.

At that moment, her cell phone sounded. Pulling it from her belt, Ami opened it. The caller ID flashed Minako's cell phone number.

"Hey, Ami, you got a minute?" Minako asked.

"Certainly. I'm just sitting down to lunch."

"Lunch," sighed Minako. "I remember what that was like."

"You haven't had lunch?"

"Too busy! The shoot is behind because, um - - well, 'somebody' - - kept blowing her lines this morning. I only got the chance to call you now because they're relighting the set. So, you got anything new on the murders? Because Superintendent Sakurada is really getting impatient."

"Nothing concrete," Ami sighed. "It seems like the more I look into this, the more possible suspects I find. And if that's not enough, I got a frantic call this morning from Usagi. The police were there again this morning questioning Mamoru. They apparently learned of his mental health history."

"Oh, wow," groaned Minako. "Bet that was a real lousy way for Usagi to wake up this morning - - not to mention how Mamoru feels." Minako paused. "So, you don't think maybe he is having another wig-out session, do you?"

"Minako, must you put things so crudely?" Ami frowned.

"That's crude?"

"I haven't seen any evidence of recurrence of Mamoru's amnesia or blackouts. Looking back, it was quite obvious to anyone who knew what to look for back then. I don't see that now."

"Yeah, but," Minako began hesitantly, "suppose he was. Could he possibly - - well, do something like that? If he was having blackouts again?"

"I couldn't even begin to comment on such a theory without at least a CATscan to work with," Ami told her. "Based on his history, I would say 'no'. His previous blackouts were usually induced by a desire to protect Usagi, not to harm anyone else. Unless there's some proof of a change in the brain or the surrounding bone or tissue, I'm inclined to doubt it."

"OK. Just supposing," Minako said. "So how about Derek Johnson? Anything that clears him - - because I don't want to be the one to tell Rei that she's dating a mad slasher."

"I spoke with Artemis after he reviewed the crime statistics from both the Seattle area for the time he played there and for the Tacoma, Washington, area after the Seattle club reassigned Derek. There are several unsolved murders for both areas during the time frame, but no evidence to link them. And nothing else besides proximity links Derek to any of them."

"So there's nothing that positively clears him, but nothing that moves him up the list, either," Minako commented. "Man, we need a break in this case soon! Because I don't think we could get lucky enough to have the murders just stop."

"Unfortunately, I think you're right in that respect," Ami agreed. "The fact that no other murders have occurred could indicate that the murderer is either out of Tokyo or somehow incapacitated. But it could also indicate that the motive for the murders is some paranoid or delusional psychosis that needs a trigger act to initiate another attack. Until we know more, all we can do is persevere until the clue we need is found."

"Yeah. I'll pick Artemis's brain tonight. That shouldn't be hard." Minako paused. "Whoops, got to go! Got to make some magic! See you!"

"Good-bye," Ami murmured. Once more she was lost in thought, pondering the problem, turning it over in her great mind. Absently she took another bite of tuna salad.

The taste wrenched her back to reality.

* * *

Usagi, Rei and Makoto were outside the Domestic Relations courtroom. Akiko was with Makoto, fidgeting impatiently around the bench area. She wore a harness around her torso that was attached to a leash that Makoto held onto. Usagi was on the other side of the bench area, also fidgeting impatiently.

"Makoto, do you have another one of those leashes?" Rei asked. After a moment, Usagi realized what Rei had said and stuck her tongue out at the priest.

"What's taking so long?" Usagi fussed.

"It's not a simple decision, Usagi," Rei replied. "The judge has to take all of the testimony in, review it and reach a decision."

"What's to decide? Haruka has the right to see her sister! There's nothing to decide!"

"And I agree with you," Rei said. "But we both already know Haruka. The judge doesn't, so he has to be convinced."

"OK," Usagi scowled, flopping down on the bench next to Makoto. "I hope my testimony helped. I get so flustered when I'm speaking in front of people. And then I start rambling and pretty soon I sound like a complete idiot!" She glanced up at Rei. "And DON'T you say anything."

"Spoil sport," Rei smirked.

"You were fine, hon'," Makoto said. "You spoke from the heart. The judge was eating out of your hand. Hell, I think you were even beginning to convince Haruka's dad."

"Funny the effect she has on men," Rei chuckled. "You did fine, Usagi. I think your testimony was what pushed the case over the top."

"Mommy, can we get some ice cream?" moaned Akiko.

"Not yet, Sweetie," Makoto told her. "We have to wait for your Aunt Michiru and your Uncle Haruka."

"But I'm bored!" Akiko argued, as if that statement trumped any other consideration.

"Play with your puzzle."

"I did that already!"

"Come here, Sweetie," Makoto said, hauling the two-year-old up on her lap. "It won't be much longer. Can't you be a good little girl for Mommy?"

Akiko scowled. She didn't say anything, but it was another impingement on her freedom and she didn't like it. And, because of Makoto's distended abdomen, there wasn't as much of her mother's lap for her as there used to be. One more black mark against "the intruder".

"Here, Akiko," Usagi said. She had a piece of candy in her hand. The child reached for it, but received a tap on her shoulder from her mother.

"If you take that, you can't have ice cream later," Makoto warned. "You decide."

"But Mako-chan!" whined Usagi.

"And if you give it to her, YOU can't have ice cream later, either."

"Now you sound just like MY mom," Usagi huffed. Rei giggled.

The Domestic Relations courtroom door opened and Haruka and Michiru emerged. Usagi sprang up and ran over to them. Rei paused long enough to help Makoto off the bench.

"How'd it go?" Usagi asked.

Haruka responded with the widest smile anyone could ever recall seeing on her. Usagi squealed, jumped up and hugged Haruka. Then she remembered herself and backed away. Michiru twittered with amusement.

"Congratulations," Jiro Kuwazuki offered, leaning in from behind. Both parties turned and bowed to him.

"Thank you for your efforts on our behalf," Michiru said.

Just then, there was the hurried clop of shoes on linoleum. Everyone looked up and found Junko racing over to them.

"You won!" she gasped, grasping Haruka by the hands. Her eyes were dancing with excitement. "I'm so happy! And you were right, Haruka! You were right about everything!"

"Wow," smirked Haruka. "Never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth."

"Yeah, well don't let it go to your head or nothing," Junko shot back playfully.

"How are Mom and Dad taking it?"

"They don't like it," Junko shrugged. "But there's nothing they can do about it. Can I come over tonight?"

"Call me," Haruka countered.

"Why?"

"Let's take it easy for the next couple of weeks," Haruka advised her. "We won, but there's no sense in rubbing their faces in it." Junko was about to protest. "You can still see me. If you want, we can spend Saturday together. But you've got other friends, too. Don't neglect them. And don't neglect your family. If I know Mom, things will be chilly for a while. But the fewer reasons you give them to dislike this set up, the less likely they'll be to dislike it."

Junko's shoulders sagged. "OK. I'll call you tonight."

Just then, Himeko Tenoh approached. Everyone could see the disappointment in her face. But more importantly, everyone could see her gaze was one of righteous anger and deep loathing, and everyone could see that gaze was fixed directly on Haruka. Haruka slid behind her mask of indifference.

"Himeko," she nodded. "So how about we bury this - - for Junko's sake?"

"Come along, Junko. We're leaving," Himeko said curtly. Then she looked squarely at Haruka. "This isn't over yet. I will find a way to protect my daughter from you."

She turned and headed toward Gert, expecting Junko to follow. Haruka stared silently after her. Michiru reached up and put her hands on Haruka's shoulders. She could feel the muscles knotted like steel.

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. An Unknown Future

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

Chapter 9: "An Unknown Future"

By Bill K.

It was late night in one of the more exclusive nightclubs in the Roppongi district. There was a full house seated in tables ringing the stage. On stage, a black woman was singing genuine American blues while a four piece combo backed her. Her rich, soulful voice filled the nightclub with a melancholy sound that at once entertained and sobered the audience. She looked radiant in a blue velvet gown and a glittering ornate necklace. From the stage, no one in the audience could see that it was chrome-plated steel with rhinestone insets and looked much more impressive at a distance.

In the audience was Derek Johnson, immaculate in a charcoal suit and pumpkin orange shirt. Beside him, dressed in a strapless red dress with a flaring skirt, black hose and a violet bolero jacket, was his date, Rei Hino. With the blues songs serving as a melodious backdrop, Rei and Derek were engaged in what had become one of many favorite pastimes for them: Talking.

"And he just up and sold the property?" Derek asked. "Church and all?"

"Shrine," Rei gently corrected. "That's one of the problems with him. There's no place in his heart for sentiment. His ambition has always consumed him. It doesn't leave any room for tradition or nostalgia - - or family."

"Hmm," Derek murmured. "Guess that's why you don't like talking about him."

"He's not my favorite subject. But I'm willing to talk about him," and she glanced affectionately at Derek, "with someone I trust."

Momentarily embarrassed, Rei sipped some wine. She winced as the liquid went down her throat.

"Not much of a drinker?" Derek smiled.

"Not really," Rei answered, frowning at the mild buzz she was feeling. "I drink a cup of saki occasionally, but not often." She turned and smirked at Derek. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Would I have to?" Derek asked with a teasing tone.

"No," Rei said, honestly and with a radiant glow. "So what about your father?"

"Dad was a ball player, just like me," Derek replied, pausing to take a bite of the Kobe steak he'd ordered. "Or rather, I was just like him. He played for sixteen years. Played in the majors for fifty-five days."

"What happened?"

"He got labeled, like I did. They said he was a triple-A stud who couldn't hit major league pitching. He hit .398 one year, with thirty-four homers and a hundred and six batted in at Rochester - - and didn't get a call because he was thirty-three. But he kept trying. Kept beating his head against that wall. That's one of the reasons I came over to Japan. I wasn't going to end up like him. I was going to force the show to give me another chance."

"Did you travel with him?"

"No. Mom wouldn't allow it. I wanted to, but Mom wouldn't let me miss school. Said the road wasn't a place for a growing boy. That's why we stayed in Oklahoma. But that meant he wasn't around from March to October, except for that one year he played double-A in Tulsa. During the winter, though, he was so much fun. It was like he was trying to make up for the six months he'd been gone. I always hated for March to come when I was little," Derek sighed, "because I knew he'd be gone again."

Rei looked on in sympathy.

"In a way, he's like your Dad," Derek continued. "He was consumed with his dream, just like yours. Your dad wants to be Prime Minister. My dad wanted to be Willie Mays. And not even family could get in the way of him pursuing that dream. When he got older, Mom asked him to give it up. But he couldn't. He finally quit at thirty-six, and only because he couldn't get another triple-A contract - - and there wasn't any point in going back to double-A." Derek gave himself a wry smile. "I had one summer with him. And then I signed with the Rangers and went off to spring training that March."

"You don't sound bitter about it," Rei observed.

"There was a time when I was younger when I thought he was just being selfish. But after I went pro, I began to understand him. I'm sort of following in his footsteps. I just didn't get married at nineteen."

"Because you didn't want to be an absent father like him?"

"No," Derek answered, then smiled sheepishly. "I just never found a woman I wanted to settle down with." He glanced up and found Rei staring intently at him.

"Until now," she said with eerie assurance.

"You know," Derek said with mature humor, "I'm beginning to wonder if you're psychic"

* * *

It was after dinner. Junko could hear her mother in the kitchen, washing the dishes. Her father was in the living room, studying the financial page of the newspaper like it was a bible and he was looking for holy revelation. For a moment, Junko pondered that. She had been raised in the Christian faith, even though her mother was Shinto. She remembered the first time it had mattered, when she was nine and Reiji Futabara had teased her that she was inferior because she was a Christian.

And she remembered asking her mother about it and her mother's gentle manner as she explained it. Junko's mother and father were from two different cultures and for their love to work, compromises between them had to be made. Gert had conceded to the children being named Tenoh, Himeko's family name, rather than Herschberger, because it was important to Himeko. And Himeko had conceded to the family practicing Christianity rather than Shinto, because it was important to him. When little Junko had asked why, Himeko smiled and said it was one of the things we do for love - - that if your love for someone is strong enough, you'll compromise certain beliefs or traditions of your life to be with that loved one. You'd even be willing to sacrifice something cherished to protect that loved one.

A moment of melancholy passed over Junko as she recalled how warm and loving her mother had been then. It was a sharp contrast to their time since the court ruling. Her mother was civil, but Junko could sense the single-minded determination of her mother to save the girl whether she felt it necessary or not. And she felt the disappointment and even the hint of betrayal Himeko felt because Junko didn't view Haruka as she did.

It sort of matched her own sense of betrayal, and for much the same reason. The things, indeed, we do for love.

"Is your homework done?" Gert asked, his eyes never leaving the newspaper.

"Yes, Dad," Junko sighed. "You want to check it?"

"Your grades tell me you know what you're doing," Gert said absently. "If they start to slip, then I'll check. Going out tonight?"

"No date," Junko shrugged, "and Haruka's busy. I'm going to call her after nine. Thought I'd warn you so Mom can listen in on the extension."

"Don't say things like that about your mother," Gert said, frowning slightly. "And don't talk too long. I don't want the phone tied up."

"If you'd get me my own phone, you wouldn't have to worry," Junko countered.

"When you're willing to pay for it, you can have your own phone," Gert replied. Junko sighed and curled up in a chair.

"So what's so interesting? Shinsu Heavy Industries up another fifteen hundred yen?" she jested.

"Don't sneer," her father cautioned, still memorizing the stock quotes. "That stock made us a great deal of money." He looked up from his paper finally. "Of course, the hospital has it all now, because of this heart of mine. Use that as a lesson, Junko. Have a fallback plan in your life, in case the unexpected happens. If I hadn't made certain investments when you were younger, we'd be in bad financial shape right about now. You've got a long life ahead of you. You need to start making some plans."

"I guess," Junko sighed. But she knew she wouldn't. Thirty seemed so far away.

"Have you come to any decision about what kind of career you might pursue? It's just two years to graduation."

"I don't know," moaned the teen. "Maybe I'll be a mystery shopper."

Gert snorted derisively, but his daughter could hear the humor underneath.

"Or maybe I'll race cars," Junko grinned.

"Junko," Gert said sternly, putting down his paper. "Now this is one of the reasons we didn't want you associating with Haruka."

"What?"

"Auto racing is dangerous. It's reckless. I happen to think it's unfeminine, but that's neither here nor there. And that's just the sort of thing Haruka would do. Anything to be a rebel. Anything to be different. Anything to be contrary to what's normal and acceptable."

"Dad, that's not fair!" Junko argued.

"Isn't it?" Gert replied with a pointed look at his daughter. "You've only known her a few months. I watched her grow up for thirteen years. She was always like that: Always getting into fights, always challenging authority, always the need to be different. It's bad enough that she leads a perverted lifestyle and does it openly for everyone to see. But sometimes I can't help but wonder if she does it merely to thumb her nose at your mother and me, and all of society."

"That's not true," Junko told him. "Haruka and Michiru love each other. I've seen it."

Gert examined his fingernails, his ruddy cheeks glowing from his pale skin. "Perhaps," he conceded. "If so, then this woman is the first thing Haruka has ever loved besides herself. Be careful of her, Junko. She's not what she seems."

Junko was about to argue, but Gert disappeared back behind the financial section and cut off further debate. The girl sighed in frustration, then went up to her room. As she climbed the stairs, though, something her father said to her resonated in her brain. It was true, Haruka wasn't what she seemed, because she was also Sailor Uranus. But how long had she been Sailor Uranus? Was her double life as a senshi what led to the schism between her parents and her sister?

Junko sat down at her desk and turned on her computer. Entering the internet, she began a search with the keywords "Sailor Uranus".

* * *

At the foot of Hikawa Shrine, Rei Hino exited a car. She leaned in and blew a kiss to Derek, who was driving, and watched it pull away. Morning was high in the sky and would soon be changing into midday. Taking a deep breath to try to calm herself, Rei turned and climbed the stairs to the shrine. The morning sun seemed to make the stairs sparkle as if they were made of gold. On her way up, she realized that she was smiling and couldn't seem to get the smile off of her face.

"Well why would you want to?" Rei suddenly asked herself. "My goodness, I haven't felt this way in - - in ever! Well - - since I was thirteen, anyway. And there was that one Sunday." Rei continued to climb. "It must be love. I'm only half way up the steps and I already miss him. How am I going to get through the day?"

No sooner had the priest gotten to the top of the stairs, though, than she was set upon unexpectedly.

"There you are!" she heard Usagi gasp. Turning, Rei found the woman steaming up to her. "I came over to see you and found you weren't here. I was worried!" Then Usagi noticed what Rei was wearing. "Nice outfit! Out somewhere last night?"

"Don't you have a home to take care of?" Rei said, leisurely walking past her friend to the shrine.

"Don't change the subject," Usagi smiled, eyes narrow. "So where were you last night - - and this morning? Out with Derek?"

The smile seemed to sprout reflexively. "Yes," Rei said, softly and cautiously, as if she still expected ridicule for exposing her inner feelings."

"Great! You can tell me all about it over breakfast!"

"I had breakfast," Rei said, her eyes twinkling at the memory, "at Derek's place."

Usagi's grin grew wider. "Really? Well, do you mind if I have breakfast while you tell me ALL ABOUT IT?"

"Didn't you have breakfast at home?" Rei asked.

"What's your point?" Usagi asked blankly. Rei tried to hold it in, but quickly burst out laughing, then invited her friend in.

"It sounds like you two are made for each other," Usagi said as she finished her second breakfast of the morning. Rei took on a cheshire continence. "So what's wrong?"

Rei looked at her, surprised by the question. Then she sort of shrank into herself.

"I guess I'm waiting for something to go wrong," Rei whispered. "It just seems too good to be true. My life hasn't operated that way. Nothing good lasts," and she peered up at Usagi, "well, except us. I don't know. Maybe I still can't get over the whole ethnic thing. We got 'the look' again from someone last night."

"Honestly, I don't know why that matters so much to some people!" Usagi fumed. "Love doesn't pay attention to stuff like that! Love is love! I mean, you thought that way and it never got between us before!"

"Between us?" Rei asked.

"I thought you knew," Usagi began. "I'm not pure Japanese."

"You're not?"

"No. My grandfather on my mother's side was American. How do you think I got this," she said and flipped one of her blonde trails of hair up. "He was an American soldier. Mom said he was part of the occupation force after World War II. He and my grandmother fell in love and got married. It didn't matter to them. All they cared about was that they loved each other. And that's all that should matter."

Rei stared at her, smiling.

"What?" Usagi asked cautiously.

"Just being quietly amazed," Rei said. "There actually is a brain in that head."

"Yeah? Well it beats me why ANYBODY would fall in love with YOU!" Usagi snapped, then turned her nose up in a pout. But the pout couldn't contain her smile and the two were quickly giggling over the matter.

"You know, Usagi, I actually miss him," Rei admitted, "even though I just saw him twenty minutes ago and I'll see him again tonight. Was it like that with you and Mamoru?"

"Yes," Usagi said happily. "It still is. So when are you going to get married?"

"He has to ask, first," Rei blushed. "If I know Derek, he's probably waiting until after the Giants' season is over before even thinking of such a thing." Rei let out a breath. "Boy, that would be a big decision."

"Not if you love each other," Usagi told her. Rei looked at her and could 'see' that Usagi utterly believed it.

If only she could.

* * *

"Hey, Junko," Haruka said into the phone. Michiru sat at a table across the room, leafing through a book of art prints from Yoji Mizuno. "How's things?"

"Getting by. You know how it is," Junko said on the other end. She was on the upstairs extension while her parents sat downstairs.

"Mom and Dad giving you a hard time?"

"Mom's still a little mad. It's not as bad as when I left home last month. Dad's kind of philosophical about it, though he still warned me to be careful of you."

"I bet."

"Haruka," Junko began tentatively. Her confusion was evident, for she'd found out on the internet that the first sighting of Sailor Uranus had occurred four years after Haruka had run away. "What kind of kid were you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Haruka asked with some surprise.

"Well, Dad said that you were always a rebel, always had to be different, even when you were a kid. Were you?"

"It seems like five lifetimes ago," Haruka mused, searching her memory. "Well, I never was one to just accept things - - unless there wasn't any point to arguing. Even then I just did my own thing anyway. Dad probably did think that I was just trying to be different. Him and Mom were always so traditional and conservative." She sighed. "But I was a real mixed up kid. The life they wanted to lead never seemed to fit me. Too many times it came down to doing something I felt was wrong just to please them or being me and making them mad. When you're a kid, that can really freak you out." She chuckled. "And then I started noticing girls. Things really blew up after that."

"I'm just trying to figure out why they hate you so, you know?"

"It was just a match that wasn't meant to be, Junko," Haruka replied. Junko thought she heard just a hint of hurt in her sister's voice. "I stopped worrying about it a long time ago. So how's things in school? You decide what you want to be yet?"

"No," Junko sighed. "Dad says he can get me into the Bank of Switzerland as an intern, but that seems so boring. I'd really like something exciting. You lead an exciting life."

"It's not always that exciting," Haruka told her. "It has its moments, though. Just remember, something doesn't have to be going three hundred twenty kmph to be exciting. Guys digging up old ruins think finding a bone is exciting. If it interests you, it's exciting."

"I guess," mused Junko. "I just don't know how to make a career out of watching movies." Haruka's chuckle made her feel good, like she was sharing something with the woman and they were growing closer. "Maybe I'll become a teacher."

"Well, you don't have to decide yet. You've got, what, two years yet? And even if you decide to become a teacher, you can always change your mind."

"Not too much longer!" Junko heard her father call up the stairs. She breathed a heavy sigh.

"OK!" she shouted back. "I got to go, Haruka. Dad's afraid he'll miss a sudden call from his broker and lose a couple of billion yen or something."

"That sounds familiar," she heard Haruka chuckle on the other end. "Call me again tomorrow if you want. But AFTER you do your homework."

"Whatever," Junko replied with playful scorn.

She hung up the phone. But instead of moving from her parent's bedroom, Junko just sat on the edge of the bed. Everything seemed fine. But she just couldn't shake the feeling that her parents had something planned, something she and Haruka weren't going to like.

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Unusual Suspects

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

Chapter 10: "Unusual Suspects"

By Bill K.

It was eleven p.m. in Tokyo. Toshihiro Manabe was reclining his girth on the sofa, watching the late night news. He did it casually, but no longer absently as he had in the past. There was always an undercurrent of tension in his viewing until all the top stories had been reported. For Toshihiro Manabe always worried that one evening he'd tune in and see the Sailor Senshi in the heat of battle, and one particular senshi with blonde hair tied in a red ribbon dead or mortally wounded.

The door rattled. He looked over and saw his house-mate, Minako Aino, close the door. She stood for a moment and expelled a sigh of fatigue. But she turned and brightened when she saw her bespectacled, slightly overweight, wickedly funny significant other hold out his hand to her. Minako walked over and clasped it, allowing him to gently pull her into a spot on the sofa beside him. She cuddled up, then pulled up the McDonalds takeout bag and jiggled it at him with a naughty grin.

"The shoot wasn't catered?" Toshihiro asked as Minako jammed five fries into her mouth.

"They only serve healthy food," Minako answered, opening the wrapped burger. As she munched, she said, "Only three more episodes to shoot for this season. THEN I get to actually take a day off before I start on my next album. Woo hoo." She glanced at the television. "The news? Am I on it?"

"No."

"Then why are you watching it?"

"Not all of us can be beautiful but blissfully ignorant," Toshihiro quipped. Minako head-butted his shoulder. "Your label called. They still think you should tour to promote this new album."

"And I'd love to," Minako mumbled through the fries, "but what happens if a Senshi emergency comes up during the tour? Besides, I got some good news at the studio today. Ko Agashi contacted my agent and asked if I'd be interested in a part in his new film."

"Really?" Toshihiro replied, impressed. "A big one?"

"Probably not. Hideki said it sounded like sixth or seventh billing. I'll probably play the heroine's best friend or little sister so they can get my name in the credits and draw on the popularity of 'Island Girl'. But who cares! It's Ko Agashi! Do you know what that could do for my career? Hell, it'd probably boost sales on the album more than any tour could!"

Just then, Artemis leaped up onto the back of the sofa. Minako and Toshihiro both looked over to him.

"What's up, Artemis?" Minako asked. "You look like the mouse got away."

"Don't be vulgar," Artemis scowled.

"Everybody says that to me," Minako replied.

"I'm still working on the hospital slasher case," Artemis told her. "Before you ask, yes there's news, but it's not news you or Superintendent Sakurada is going to like. I've eliminated Derek Johnson as a suspect. He was at the ballpark in Seattle in front of twenty thousand witnesses for two of the Seattle killings, and on a road trip during one of the Chicago murders."

"Well, that's good!" Minako exclaimed. Then she thought. "Well, for Rei, anyway."

"And I've eliminated Gendo Mugashi, too," Artemis continued. "I just found out that he was hospitalized during one of the Chicago killings with a broken ankle he suffered in intramural racquetball at Northwestern. The links to him were iffy at best and that blows the theory he did it out of the water."

"Bummer. Yeah, you're right. Sakurada-San's not going to like this."

"Neither is Ami - - or Usagi, for that matter."

"Why Usagi?" Minako asked.

"Stop stuffing hamburger into your mouth and think. Who does this make prime suspect now?"

They both stared at the white cat.

"Mamoru," Artemis told them with exasperation.

"Ouch," Toshihiro said.

"Well you haven't eliminated everybody yet!" Minako argued.

"No, but he's number one on the list now," Artemis countered.

Minako frowned and stared at the television. She didn't want to believe it.

* * *

It had been a month since court and things were, to Junko's judgment, settling back into some sort of normalcy. Her mother and father still glared when she phoned Haruka and gave her dire warnings whenever she visited the home of her sister. But otherwise the tension had eased and life had returned to mundane concerns such as studies, boys and the merits of the latest music download from Midnight Run, her current favorite band.

After dinner that evening, Junko was - - reluctantly - - washing the dinner dishes while her mother tended to her husband. He'd almost completely recovered from his bi-pass and was making plans to return to work with the Bank of Switzerland. As she performed the chore, Junko heard the phone ring. For a moment she hoped it was either Eiko with news of her date or Haruka with news of her latest race. But her mother called her father to the phone and the girl's momentary expectation dimmed.

"Junko?" her mother said, poised at the door to the kitchen a few minutes later. "Are you finished with the dishes yet?"

"Just about," the teen replied.

"When you're finished, come into the next room. We have some news for you."

Curious, Junko finished her task and dried her hands. She entered the den, where her father often worked on bank business into the night. He was sitting at his desk, an old roll top desk he'd imported from Switzerland. Her mother was standing beside him.

"Junko," her mother began, "we've been concerned about your father's health. Now don't worry, the doctor said he's recovered nicely from his operation. But we've both felt that the stress of Tokyo isn't good for him. That's why your father asked the bank if he could transfer back to the branch in Bern."

"Bern?" Junko asked.

"Yes," her father replied, trying to mask something with the gruff Germanic exterior his ancestors were so famous for. "The smaller town environment, the clean air - - it would be good to see again. Familiar . . ."

"Switzerland?" gasped Junko.

"I realize that it will be a sacrifice," Himeko began.

"I don't know how to speak Swiss!" wailed Junko.

"The languages are German and French, you know that," scowled Himeko.

"I don't know anything about Switzerland! What am I going to do in Switzerland? My life is here! My friends are all here! Haruka is . . ." Then the teen's eyes widened. "This is about Haruka."

"Don't be ridiculous," Himeko snapped.

"Do you hate her that much? You'd travel half way around the world to keep us apart?"

"The decision is made," Himeko stated with finality. "You'll adjust, Junko. You'll make other . . ."

"Other what? Other sisters?" Junko screamed. "I can't believe you'd go this far!"

Himeko started for her daughter. That caused the girl to bolt. Junko turned and fled the room.

"Junko!" Himeko called after her. The only response was the door slamming behind her. "Junko, come back here!"

And in the den, still sitting in his chair, Gert let his head rest in his left hand. The man emitted a tired sigh and began rubbing his chest with his right hand. His normally pale complexion seemed almost ashen.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Mamoru was eating in the cafeteria rather than go out for lunch as he often did. He had a patient that had experienced two uremic episodes in two days and the feeling in his mind was that he should be close in case he was paged. And the food wasn't THAT terrible.

"May I sit here?" he heard Ami ask. She was standing by his table, holding a tray in her hand, dressed as usual for her in a light turtleneck, dark mid-length skirt and white lab coat. He recalled asking her about it once, as most of the doctors favored the more casual surgical scrubs. Her response that it didn't look professional amused him at the time, but he had drifted away from them and into a tie and slacks since then.

"Ami, you know you don't have to ask," Mamoru said, putting down his bowl of rice and motioning her to a seat. Ami took the seat offered.

"But good manners say that I do," she gently admonished him, glancing at him over the glasses perched on her nose. "How are you doing, Mamoru? It seems like it's been ages since I've talked with you. Now Usagi I talk to practically every day."

"Oh?" he smiled. "She's not going behind my back for medical advice, is she?"

"No," Ami smirked. "She feels obligated to update her circle of friends on Rei's progress with her baseball player. As I understand it, they've grown quite close. Usagi feels a marriage is imminent, though she is admittedly an optimist in that regard. And naturally she feels obligated to pump me for information regarding Makoto's pregnancy."

"And you tell her to mind her own business, of course," Mamoru chuckled.

"Of course," Ami replied with a twinkle in her eye. "But you haven't answered my initial question. Forgive me if I'm prying."

"Ah," Mamoru shrugged. "I've got a patient that's teetering on uremia. I can't decide on whether to invest in a new apartment or start a private practice. And, well," he began, smiling wistfully, "Usagi's been putting some long hours in on the drawing board, trying to keep up her deadlines on her current assignment and work on that new story proposal she came up with. She's so tired when she comes to bed - - when she comes to bed. I kind of understand what she went through when I was interning."

"Nothing else?" Ami asked.

"Did you have something else in mind?" Mamoru countered.

"Forgive me," Ami demurred, then steeled herself. "Have the police contacted you again?"

"About the slasher murders? No, not for a month now. It's been, what, three months since the last murder, maybe more. Maybe he's given up."

"I'd like to think that," Ami frowned. "The reason I asked is that I got some news from Artemis concerning some of our leads. They didn't prove out." Ami ate some of her food. "This is such a baffling mystery. If only I knew what the motive was for the killings. Artemis and I have delved into every aspect of the victims that we can find and the only thing that links them is the general fact that they're all medical professionals and . . ." and Ami trailed off.

"And they all worked with me," Mamoru completed her thought. "Some very closely. That fact has been brought to my attention."

"Well, if the police are following a similar train of inquiry, the new information puts you back at the top of the list of suspects."

"Super," Mamoru said, running his hand through his hair. "Too bad I wasn't in a room full of people at the time of any of the murders. I know I didn't do it. I know I haven't had any blackouts. But I can't prove it."

"Well, no one can prove you did it, either," Ami told him. "That's your saving grace at the moment. And we'll keep working on the problem. Don't worry."

"What more can I ask?" Mamoru grinned. Then he looked at Ami's tray. "You started after me, but we both finished at the same time?"

"Efficient use of time maximizes opportunity," Ami quoted to him. He got the feeling that it was a lesson that had been drilled into her head as a child. Taking her tray with his, Mamoru headed for the trash can while Ami headed back to her rounds. At the door, though, she stopped to speak to Dr. Koda, who had just entered the dining area with a tray of food.

"Was that Dr. Chiba you were eating with?" Haruki asked.

"Yes," Ami replied.

"Anything I should know about?" she grinned.

"Mamoru and I are old friends," Ami assured her. "I've known him since my middle school days." And Ami returned to her rounds.

* * *

Michiru heard the doorbell ring. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was after twelve noon and that once again she'd gotten lost in a sketch. Since she wasn't expecting anyone and Haruka wouldn't ring, the woman glanced out of the side window first. When she saw it was Junko, she ran to answer the door.

"Junko, come in," Michiru said, ushering the teen inside. Her sharp powers of observation told her that the girl was quite upset and that she'd been in the same clothes for a while. "Your parents called here last night. They said you'd run out of the house upset."

"Is Haruka here?" Junko asked. The girl was, to Michiru's eye, a bubbling mixture of rage and fear, distress and determination - - an emotional cauldron that conjured up visions of Haruka when she was in such a state.

"Haruka is flying back from Shanghai," Michiru told her. "I don't expect her until this evening. You're welcome to wait, if you like."

"Thanks," Junko whispered, nodding. "I'll do that."

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Um," the teen hesitated.

"It's not an imposition."

"OK," and Junko allowed herself to be led into the kitchen.

The only reason Michiru had instant noodles in the house at all was because Haruka was sometimes too impatient to cook properly when the artist wasn't there to cook for her. At this moment, though, she was grateful to have them. One pot of boiling water later and Michiru was watching Junko wolf down the noodles in a manner eerily similar to a memory of Haruka that Michiru had from what seemed like a lifetime ago when they were both teens and just discovering each other.

"I'm assuming you didn't have much to eat in wherever you were," Michiru observed gently as she sat down across from Junko.

"Vending machine stuff," Junko admitted between bites. "I spent the night at the train station."

"Would I be imposing if I asked what happened?"

Junko stopped eating. The scowl on the girl's face was another familiar warning sign to Michiru. Once more she was struck by the way Junko resembled Haruka with no contact between them for sixteen years.

"Mom and Dad want to move back to Switzerland," Junko choked out, literally willing herself not to cry. "They want me to come, too. I know they're only doing it to try to keep me and Haruka apart." She looked over at Michiru desperately. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Did they say that was the reason?" Michiru asked.

"They gave me some story about it being for Dad's health," Junko scowled. "That's so phony, it's laughable. They're just trying to keep me and Haruka apart."

"Well, that's possible, given recent history," Michiru began cautiously. "But your father does have a heart condition and Switzerland is his ancestral home." Junko looked at her sharply. "Perhaps there's more truth here than you want to admit, Junko. I'm not saying you're completely wrong. I'm saying that, rather than it being the reason behind this move, keeping you and Haruka apart would just be an added bonus."

Frustration seemed to land squarely on the teens shoulders, so much so that she sagged visibly.

"But Michiru-San," Junko said, her voice cracking with emotion, "I don't want to go to Switzerland! Everything I know is here! Everyone I know is here! And," and she took a second to compose herself, "and Haruka and I were connecting. I've missed sixteen years of knowing her! And now, after just knowing her for a few months, I have to leave? Isn't there something we can do?"

Michiru thought a moment while Junko looked at her pensively.

"Let me contact my attorney," Michiru said finally. "Maybe there's some legal route that would let you stay here in Tokyo."

"I'll get a job! I can find a way to support myself!" Junko offered.

"Junko, that's very admirable," Michiru smiled to the girl as she leafed through her address book for her attorney's number. "But Haruka and I are both very well off financially and could very easily provide for you. I just want to find out how the legal system would react to a sixteen year old defying her parents' custody rights."

She began dialing a phone number.

"And I want to find out how your parents would react to such a situation. If this is just a ploy to keep you and Haruka separate, I have a feeling I know how they'll react. If it isn't - - well, there still could be trouble. Hello. May I speak with Kuwazuki-San? This is Michiru Kaioh."

As Michiru spoke over the phone, Junko sat at the table and rested her head in her hands. Her future seemed grim and covered in black clouds at the moment and an unease born of facing the unknown gnawed at her. But for all the unknowns she suddenly faced, Junko Tenoh knew one thing: She wasn't going to Switzerland.

Continued in Chapter 11


	11. Crossroads

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

Chapter 11: "Crossroads"

By Bill K.

Gert Tenoh sat in his study at his roll top desk contemplating his life. How had he reached this point? One daughter despised him. Another was getting there. His robust life and vitality had been sucked away by weakness lurking within him. His happy, comforting home was in chaos. Suddenly he could see the wolves snapping at the door where before he had been blissfully ignorant. Where had he gone wrong?

"Gert?" a voice called to him. He looked up. Himeko was standing over him, the concern for him plain on her face. How he loved that face. Though age had taken some of the suppleness from her skin and lined her generous eyes and tiny mouth, there was still enough of the face left that he had fallen in love with thirty-three years ago. Those features brought back so many memories to him, of playful times, of quiet times together, of intimate havens from the cruelties of the world around them. How much had knowing this woman enriched his life? How much brighter was his life from her presence in it?

"I'm all right, Mama," he said, grasping her tiny hand in his and rubbing the back with his thumb.

"You seemed pale," Himeko persisted.

"This situation wears on me," he told her. "A man shouldn't have to go through such things. No one should."

"That 'other woman' called," Himeko said, unable to conceal her distaste for Michiru. "She told me Junko is staying there. I knew that would happen. I knew they'd find a way to lure her into . . ."

"Mama," Gert sighed, trying to reel her back in.

"She said she wants to set Junko up in an apartment here," Himeko continued to fuss. "They would pay for everything and Junko would be on her own. As if I was supposed to believe that! Well, I have no intention of leaving our daughter to THEIR questionable moral values. I'm not leaving her alone and unprotected in this . . .!"

"Mama," Gert said more strongly. Himeko stopped and looked at him. "I'm calling the bank. I'm telling them I can't taking the job in Bern after all."

"Gert!" Himeko gasped.

"It seemed like the best solution."

"But Gert, your health!"

"Mama," Gert began haltingly. "Junko doesn't want to go. If we force her, she'll either run away or she'll hate us the entire time. I don't want that. I can't take the thought of another daughter hating us. And we're too old to start over AGAIN. She wants to stay here, so I'll stay here - - because she's my little darling girl."

"But Gert!" Himeko protested, kneeling at his feet.

"She's a smart girl, Mama. We have to trust that she won't get sucked into their perversion. We have to trust in her, Mama. We have to." Himeko saw her husband struggle with his emotions. "Because otherwise she's gone - - gone from our lives like Haruka. I've brushed with death, Mama. It makes you see what's important. And what's important to me is my family. You and Junko are all I have that means anything."

"But what about you?" Himeko asked. "If this means I lose you sooner . . .!"

"What's more important, Mama? Ten years of the three of us together, or twenty years without Junko?"

Overcome with emotion, Himeko buried her face in her husband's leg and cried. Gert reached down, his own tears trickling down, and stroked his wife's pinned black hair.

"I'm sorry for making you cry, Mama," he whispered. "I vowed on our wedding day that I would never do it"

* * *

Outside the clubhouse, there was celebration. The stands of the Tokyo Dome were packed and the crowds were singing and chanting forty-five minutes after the game had ended. The news was being broadcast all over Japan for those who hadn't been glued to the television watching. The Yomiyuri Giants had won a hard fought struggle with the Seibu Lions and captured the Japanese Baseball League title, to the elation of roughly half the country and to the consternation and agony of roughly the other half. For in Japan, one either loved the Giants or spat on the graves of their ancestors. There was no middle ground.

Inside the clubhouse, athletes and clubhouse personnel were celebrating as well. There were booming chants that rattled the walls and grown men dancing in celebration like little kids. The press had mostly come and gone, had gotten their interviews and post-game quotes. Derek Johnson had received much attention because he was the unquestioned star of the team, and it had been his diving catch in left field in the sixth inning that had robbed Seibu of a bases clearing triple and preserved the Yomiyuri lead. But the star of the game had been Seiji Matsumoto, the reserve infielder filling in at second that game. Seiji, a career .244 hitter, had two singles, two doubles, four runs batted in and an acrobatic stop in the field that had turned a double play.

Derek smiled as the reporters continued to swarm Seiji. It was fine with him that they did. Seiji deserved his moment in the sun after toiling in anonymity for seven years. It was good for the team, for his heroics had helped them get past a tenacious Seibu club. And, he knew, that it would be good for the Japanese people to have one of their own be the star of the series, even though Derek had carried the club to the playoffs much of the year. Besides, they'd won. That was the important thing. So what if he wasn't the MVP? A Japanese League championship was the important thing - - that and catching the eye of a major league scout.

And there'd be a warm welcome for him tonight from one Japanese citizen at least. Derek smiled as his mind's eye lingered on the mental picture of Rei Hino smiling up at him, her violet eyes twinkling and her alluring features conveying the desire she had for him. That was plenty of consolation for any one man.

His cell phone sounded. Derek reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Congratulations, Derek," the voice of his agent came over the phone. "Too bad about the MVP vote."

"Matsumoto deserved it," Derek replied. "He had the game of his life. He should get props for it. I'm just happy we won."

"Yeah, that should sound real great to the press," his agent told him.

"You are a very cynical man," chuckled Derek. "Is everything set up with Azucareros del Este?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. The contract is signed. They're just waiting for you to fly over. But are you sure you want to do this? I can get you out of it."

"I've played winter ball in the Dominican for nine years now. It's a tradition. Besides, I need to play. I don't know what to do with myself otherwise." He smiled at the thought of Rei again. "Although I think I could find something to do this year. You know - - I've got two weeks to report. If I change my mind in two weeks, would you be able to get me out of that contract?"

"We'll worry about that after I tell you this news," his agent told him.

Derek listened to the news. Instantly elation far exceeding the joy he'd felt at winning the Japanese League title washed over him. Derek pumped his fist in the air in triumph.

Then, with a sudden realization, his joy was dampened.

* * *

Haruka Tenoh parked her blue Fiat in the garage. She pulled her suitcase out of the trunk and headed for the covered hallway that connected the garage to the main house. There was an air of frustration to her demeanor, but the woman remained silent.

Twenty-sixth place wasn't where she'd remotely anticipated finishing. But gear box malfunctions will do that to even the best racers. The problem was that it was the latest in a series of troubles and distractions that had dogged her entire racing year. Starting with the month she'd taken off during the beginning of the season to tend to Michiru after her illness, followed by mechanical failures and poor races, then the trouble with Junko and her parents and now this, 2007 was a year of disappointment for her. Luckily her sponsor backed her in the face of rumors that she'd lost her focus or her drive to succeed. But maybe the rumors were true and she didn't want to admit it. Maybe 2008 should be dedicated to Michiru, racing, Junko and nothing else, in that order.

"Hey, Babe. I'm back!" Haruka called out as she entered through the kitchen. When there was no answer, she assumed Michiru was in her studio concentrating on a painting to the exclusion of everything else.

The woman entered the room and found Michiru moving to meet her. The look on her love's face was enough to tell Haruka that something was wrong. Seeing Junko at the far end of the room with a similar expression narrowed the possibilities.

"What happened?" Haruka asked. She turned from Junko's concerned face to Michiru's.

"Mom and Dad want to move to Switzerland!" Junko cried. "And they want me to come, too!"

"I don't believe them," Haruka muttered. Michiru encircled the woman's waist with her arms and looked up at her. "What can we do?"

"According to our attorney, not much," Michiru replied. "They have custody over Junko and if they choose to move to Switzerland and want her to come along, the law says she has to go. You don't have any say in the matter, even as a family member, unless you can somehow demonstrate that they're unfit or abusive."

Haruka let out a low, helpless sigh.

"I'm not going, Haruka!" Junko declared and Haruka again had flashbacks to another time and another black and white decision made by a teen who only saw black and white. "I don't care what they say and I don't care what you say! I'm not going to Switzerland!"

Haruka looked at Junko, looked at her hard, and saw the stubborn adamance she often saw in a mirror. Haruka knew from bitter experience that her life was at a crossroads, much as she had been several other times in her life. The right choice would resolve things as best as could be resolved. The wrong choice would send everything spinning out of control, possibly sunder the budding relationship she'd formed with the sister she'd never known before six months ago. And there were so many possible wrong choices. But what was the right choice? Faced with an impossible choice, Haruka did what she often did: chose what she thought was right.

"Then you're going to have to live on your own here until you're twenty," Haruka told her. "I'll set you up with a place to live and a spending account. But we can't have any contact."

"Why not?" Junko gasped.

"Because what we're doing is illegal," Haruka continued. "Michiru and I would be interfering with the custody rights of Mom and Dad. And you'd be an unsupervised juvenile violating custody, too. And if the police manage to trace you through us, they'd ship you off to Switzerland and us to jail."

Junko looked down. It wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.

"But I'll do it, because you're family," Haruka said, "and because you'll probably do it whether I support you or not, so I may as well make this as easy for you as I can."

Junko peeked up at her. Her mouth was pulled back in a slight smile.

"Sorry if I'm more trouble than I'm worth," Junko said.

"All this OK with you?" Haruka asked Michiru, who was still cuddled next to her.

"I wish there was a better way," Michiru confessed. "But I swore to stand by you and I've done so for worse things than this."

Just then, the phone rang. Michiru detached herself from Haruka and answered it.

"Tenoh-San," she said with some surprise. Junko and Haruka both tensed. Michiru listened to a lengthy message, her expression a swirl of surprise and growing hope. "I understand. I'll pass the message along - - when I see her. Tenoh-San, I realize you may not care about what I think, but I think you've made the right decision. Good-bye."

"What is it?" Haruka asked impatiently.

"Junko, that was your father," Michiru told the perplexed teen. "Could you stop by your home, please? Your parents have something they need to tell you."

"I'm not . . ." Junko began to protest, but Michiru gently held up her hand.

"I think you're going to want to hear what they have to say"

* * *

Amid the elation and general celebration outside of the Tokyo Dome, with crowds of jubilant fans jumping and yelling, chanting and basking in their sympathetic victory, Rei Hino watched and waited. She had been to the game and understood enough of it to know that Derek's team had won and Derek had contributed.

There was a slight undercurrent of melancholy to her. Several days ago Derek had brought up the subject of playing winter baseball in the Dominican Republic. The thought of being separated from Derek for three months was not a happy thought for the young priest and she wasn't shy about vocalizing her feelings. The only thing that quieted her arguments was the prospect of Derek returning to Tokyo after the Dominican season was over. The Giants had already made overtures to Derek about resigning with them and this championship would only make the team more eager to retain him. So she relented - - reluctantly - - under the unfair influence of his soft lips on her neck and his hand tenderly caressing . . .

"Rei!" she heard Derek call out. Surveying the crowd, the priest spotted him. With moves that would have made a soccer player proud, Rei knifed through the crowd gathering around Derek and jumped into his arms.

"Derek, you won!" Rei exclaimed and pressed her mouth to his. Some sympathetic chuckles came from the throng of well-wishers and they politely backed away a bit. When she finished the kiss, Rei hung by the back of Derek's neck and gazed happily into his face. "Congratulations! You must be very . . ."

And then the blessing and the curse that was her sixth sense read what was on Derek's mind. Instantly her elation transformed to shock.

Though he didn't know of her psychic ability, Derek was by now used to Rei's ability to know things she shouldn't. He eased her to the sidewalk gently.

"Let's go talk in the car," he said to her. "It'll be more private there."

Stunned, Rei allowed herself to be led to Derek's car. It couldn't be true. The Gods couldn't be that cruel, could they?

* * *

Ami Mizuno pulled her car into the garage under her apartment building. Expertly guiding the Toyota mid-size into her assigned spot, she shut off the engine. As she got out of the car, Ami mentally reviewed her evening. She had to review the latest investigations of the hospital slasher case with Artemis. If any avenue of investigation presented itself, she had to follow up on it. After that, she needed to review several of her cases to make sure the treatment the patients were receiving was sufficient. If there was time later in the evening, after mundane chores such as cooking and cleaning, Ami would relax with a book she'd just started on quantum physics. And, of course, she allowed some time because she knew she could be interrupted at any time by Usagi with her nightly update on Rei's love life and other things.

That last part made her smile in spite of herself. Usagi had that affect on people.

As she walked across the garage to the elevator, a second set of footsteps echoed softly in the parking garage floor. Alerted by this, Ami stopped and looked around. The footsteps continued. By using the sound, Ami was able to trace where it was coming from. She locked onto a shadowy figure approaching her. Tensely her hand went down to her side and her henshin stick appeared.

Then the figure crossed into a lighted portion of the floor and Ami could see it was Dr. Koda from work. She relaxed as the woman continued to approach. Then a thought struck Ami, that something wasn't right about this scenario. Instantly analyzing the situation, Ami realized that Dr. Koda had no reason to be there and that one of the slasher victims was killed in her own driveway.

"Dr. Koda?" Ami asked warily. "What are you doing here?"

"You're here," Haruki Koda said as she continued to walk steadily, unhurriedly toward Ami. "I need to see you about something."

"What?" Ami queried. Her suspicion was growing by the moment. "Wasn't it something that could have been covered at work?"

"No," Koda said, passing from the light until she was in shadow again. She continued toward Ami with an even pace. "It's something between us."

"Could you be more specific?" Ami demanded. Her grip was tight on her henshin stick and her body was tense, ready to move. All her experience as a senshi was sounding loud warning bells in her mind.

"It's about Dr. Chiba," Koda said. She was nearly upon Ami. Ami backed up a pace, giving ground defensively and retreating from the light to be less of a target - - just in case.

"What about Dr. Chiba?" Ami asked tersely.

"HE'S MINE!" Dr. Koda snapped.

The blade in her hand gleamed suddenly as it entered the light. Ami could see it was a surgical scalpel, the edge of the blade aimed squarely for her carotid artery.

Concluded in Chapter 12


	12. Two Out Bottom of the Ninth

THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE

Chapter 12: "Two Out, Bottom of the Ninth"

By Bill K.

As Derek drove them aimlessly in and around the Minato-ku region of Tokyo, Rei sat in the seat next to him and willed herself not to get upset. There had to be a good reason for what was happening. She couldn't let herself fly into a rage now and damage what might still be salvageable. Derek was too important.

"Got a call from my agent," Derek began finally. "I've got an offer from an American team - - San Diego. No guarantees beyond going on the forty man roster, but that's pretty good. It's a better situation than I was in two years ago. And the Padres have some openings in their outfield. If I put together a good spring . . ."

"Or you could play here," Rei said, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice and sound rational. "You're loved here," she said, meaning the fans, "by a lot of people," meaning her.

"I could," Derek answered, trying to see her side of it and not sound as callous as he felt he was being, "but - - San Diego's in The Show. It's my chance to play in The Show again. Probably my last chance. If I resign with the Giants, at my age, The Show's not going to come knocking again."

"Well," Rei began, feeling like water was swirling around her up to her nose, "there are other benefits to staying here - - aren't there?"

He glanced earnestly at her for a moment. "Yes there are. And there's a part of me that wants to stay, believe that."

"But it's not as strong as the part that wants to go," Rei added in that eerie way she had. There was hurt in her voice and she wanted to curse herself for throwing guilt at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Rei," he began hopelessly.

"Your career is more important to you than I am," Rei said. She felt the anger welling and didn't know if she could keep it down.

"Rei, what can I do?" Derek asked.

"You can stay." There it was, blunt and to the point - - the Rei Hino way.

Derek thought a moment. The fact that he had to think hurt her more.

"And you could come with me," Derek responded.

That stopped Rei in her tracks. The priest hadn't for a moment considered that option. She could go with him.

Except it would mean living in America, an alien culture with an alien language that might never accept her and might make her days torture.

Except it would mean giving up her home in Japan, a home she loved, a culture she loved with a passion she had for few other things.

Except it would mean renouncing the vow she'd made to her grandfather to keep up Hikawa Shrine and the vow she'd made to herself to perpetuate his memory, effectively spitting in the face of her obligation to him, much the way her father had spit in the face of his obligation to his father for the sake of personal expediency.

Except it would mean leaving the senshi, renouncing her vow to aid and protect Usagi with her life if necessary for all her days until Usagi's dream of a paradise known as Crystal Tokyo was established.

She couldn't do that. It would mean giving up everything to be with Derek. It wasn't fair for him to ask that of her.

But, a small voice in her mind that sounded suspiciously like Usagi said, isn't that what you're asking of him? Rei's eyes began to sting.

"I was hoping you'd come with me," Derek said as they pulled into a parking space in a store closed for the night. "But I think I knew what the answer would be. I know you well enough to know what I'd be asking of you. It'd be like taking a rare flower that grows only in Japan and transplanting it into the U.S. It might flourish - - but it might whither and die. I wouldn't want that. Not for anything."

"Thank you," Rei whispered. Her hand reached over and rubbed the top of Derek's hand with her thumb. "It's the same with you, I suppose. You've got that drive to play, to compete. You have to do it. Maybe one day you won't have to anymore. Maybe on that day," and Rei glanced timidly at Derek, "you'll think about coming back."

"I've lived here for two years. There are worse places in the world," he replied. "Anyplace you're not, for example." He sighed with emotional exhaustion. "I really wish there was another way to do this."

"So do I," she said, trying to force a smile. "I've really gotten used to you, Mr. Johnson."

"I don't have to report to Azucareros del Este for two weeks," he reminded her.

"Two more weeks with you would only make me miss you more," Rei told him.

"I understand," he said and moved to start the car. Rei's hand tightened around his wrist.

"That wasn't a 'no'," she said.

As they drove off, Rei knew she'd come to regret this. But it was two weeks less of missing him in her life and right now it seemed worth any price.

* * *

Bringing up her arm, Ami managed to ward off the slash of the scalpel. The blade made an incision in the sleeve of her jacket, but Ami was too preoccupied with other things. Makoto and Minako had each given her tips on self-defense techniques, as a means of helping her both as a senshi and in her private life. But physical things never came easily to her. She could visualize the movements in her mind from watching Makoto, but getting her body to repeat them was the difficulty. Makoto always said it was just a matter of practice, but Ami was always too busy exploring some new science or mystery to do it.

And now she was paying for it.

She gripped harder on her henshin stick. Ami concluded that she had no choice but to transform into Sailor Mercury. Mercury had attacks that would give her an advantage over the crazed Haruki Koda. In the woman's present state, Ami Mizuno's chances were significantly less than Sailor Mercury's. Ami raised the stick to chest level, ready to shout her transformation phrase.

But she missed the rebound slash from Koda. Suddenly the blade flashed into her field of vision on a downward stroke. Pain flashed through her right arm. Ami glanced down and saw blood oozing from her right wrist as her henshin stick clattered to the cement floor. The slash had missed the major arteries as well as the tendons that connected her wrist to her thumb, but it still hurt and it was still bad.

"Koda-San!" she cried out. "Why are you doing this?" Ami hoped to distract Haruki long enough to get some ground between them.

"You think you're going to take Chiba-San away from me!" Haruki fumed. She held the scalpel up menacingly, but it allowed Ami to back off a couple of steps. "You think you're going to lure him away from me! I won't let you! I love Chiba-San! I love him!"

"I'm not trying to take anything! That's an illogical assumption!" Ami shouted. Haruki replied with another wild slash, causing Ami to backtrack more. "I have no interest in Mamoru! We're just old friends!"

"Don't lie to me!" Haruki snarled, slashing again. "I know what you're trying to do!"

As she evaded the woman, Ami's mind analyzed her condition. She seemed to be in a delusional state. This was dangerous. Reasoning with a delusional patient was very difficult.

"Is this why you killed the others?" Ami gasped. She'd managed to maneuver so that a support pole was between her and Koda.

"What others?" Haruki screamed. She lunged to one side of the pole and Ami pivoted to the other side.

"Kimiko Hakajima and the others!" Ami responded, studying Koda as she tried to evade the woman. "You killed them all, didn't you?"

"Hakajima is dead?" Haruki asked, stopping short. A chill ran up Ami's spine. Koda was beyond delusional. She was having a schizophrenic episode. Ami experienced an overwhelming urge to study this woman and find out what had caused this condition.

But staying alive was the priority.

Koda sprang into action and lunged around one side of the support. The woman was still between Ami and her henshin stick. Realizing that the support was only temporary protection, Ami turned and bolted in the opposite direction of Koda's lunge. That would take her up the ramp of the parking garage. It was three levels to the street, but if she could gain the street level,  
she might be able to find help.

Glancing behind her, she saw Koda chasing her, the scalpel still in her hand. From the echo of the footsteps on the cement, it sounded like Koda was gaining on her. Once again Ami's lack of physical prowess was going to betray her. However, there was no other course of action open to her. The ramp of the parking garage was too narrow for her to safely double back. Koda would reach her before she could get to an elevator. And there was no way she could disarm the woman. But the sounds of the footfalls grew louder behind her. Ami realized that she wouldn't make the street level before Koda caught her.

Then her eye caught a broken, discarded umbrella in one of the trash cans on the second level. Ami veered for it and seized it. She turned and held it out at Haruki Koda. The woman stopped and crouched defensively. Ami could see the wild look on her face.

"Haruki, stop this!" Ami demanded as she held the woman at bay with the umbrella. "I'm not a threat to you! I have no romantic interest in Mamoru!" The umbrella shook in her hand because of the throbbing wound on her right wrist.

"You're lying!" Koda bellowed. "You want to steal him away from me! But I won't let you! I'll kill you first!"

"And after you kill me, then what?" Ami responded. "Are you going to go after his wife next?"

"Wife?" Koda asked and Ami suddenly realized that in this state Koda had no idea Mamoru and Usagi were married. "Chiba-San isn't married. He couldn't be! HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME!"

Ami suddenly lunged at her, jabbing and hacking with the umbrella. She knew she had no hope of disarming her with the flimsy aluminum pole of the umbrella. But Koda retreated far enough under the assault. Ami flung the umbrella at her and then ran back down toward the third level. Her henshin stick was down there. Her henshin stick was her only hope.

Her thighs were burning as she ran. Her chest was on fire. Ami knew she was tiring, that she was running on pure adrenalin and that if she didn't reach her henshin stick she had little left to fight with. Already Koda's footsteps were pounding behind her. Ami rounded the corner and sprinted for the spot where the henshin stick lay. Through pools of light and somber dark surrounding them, Ami ran. And the footsteps of her pursuer echoed behind her, louder and louder. She had to make it. But could she? The strength was leaving her legs. Could she make it?

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

The garage was lit up with a blue-white light. Electricity arced over Ami's head, causing her short black hair to momentarily stand up. The lightning passed over her and struck Koda's scalpel, then coursed through her body. Ami stumbled to a stop and turned to look, shielding her eyes from the light. Haruki Koda seemed to dance in place, thrashing around as a blue-white aura enveloped her. Then the lightning dissipated and Koda crumpled to the cement, the scalpel clattering off into the darkness. Ami just stared for a moment, her body numb and weak from spent adrenalin. When she was sure that Koda wouldn't get up, Ami turned and looked behind her. An extremely pregnant Sailor Jupiter was waddling up to her.

"Ames, are you all right?" Jupiter asked desperately.

"What," Ami began, "what are you doing here?"

"Stopped by for a visit," Jupiter shrugged. "Brought you some dinner. I don't know. Something told me I should come. But you weren't home, so I came down to get my car. Then I heard the fight. What's going on?"

"She tried to kill me," Ami said, trying to be rational and dispassionate and not completely succeeding. "She's the hospital slasher. Haruki Koda is the hospital slasher."

"Why pick you?"

"She's delusional - - possibly schizophrenic. She thought I was interfering in a relationship she believed she was having with - - with Mamoru. I thought I detected another personality."

"Hey, you're hurt!" Jupiter exclaimed. She whipped the pink ribbon from her bodice and wrapped Ami's wrist. Ami seemed to scarcely notice. "Are you OK?"

"We," Ami stammered, tears welling in her eyes, "need to call the police." She dabbed at her eyes with her right hand, then stared at the pink ribbon wrapped around her wrist. Her lip trembled. "Goodness! This is no time to become emotional!"

Maternally Jupiter gathered Ami in. Braced by Jupiter's arms around her, Ami surrendered to her emotions.

* * *

It was way past Gert Tenoh's bedtime. He'd fallen asleep in his easy chair twice that evening while watching the Japanese Baseball League Championship game. His wife had asked him three times to come to bed. But he wouldn't do it. Himeko recognized the Prussian stubbornness coming out in him and finally surrendered. He was going to wait for her - - even if it took all night.

A key turned in the lock on the front door. That didn't wake him. Shoes were doffed in the front hall. That didn't wake him, either. What woke him was the sense of a presence as it entered the room. He looked up, returning to consciousness, and found Junko standing in the doorway. She was surprised to find him waiting for her.

"You're still up?" Junko asked.

"I was waiting for you," Gert said, his voice still heavy with sleep. Using the remote, he switched off the television.

"Oh, yeah. Kaioh-San said you had something to tell me. If it's about Switzerland . . .!"

"We're not moving," Gert told her. That stopped his daughter's righteous indignation in its tracks. It took the girl a moment to recover.

"We're not?" Junko asked. She wasn't expecting surrender. "Why?"

"Because you don't want to go," Gert explained.

"And that's it?"

"Junko, you're my daughter and I love you," Gert continued. There was a sentimental grin on his ruddy German face. "You don't want to go. And I don't want to go without you. It would have been nice to see the old country again. But seeing you is far more important. And your life is here. You said it yourself. I suppose it wouldn't be very fair to take you away from it."

"But what about your health?" Junko asked. She sat down on the ottoman in front of him so they could be eye to eye. "That is what this was all about" and she eyed her father cautiously, "wasn't it?"

"It's not much of a life without you," Gert offered with a contrite expression. "If it means sacrificing a few years in order to see you married with a house full of grandchildren, it's the price I'm willing to pay."

"Yeah, as if," Junko rolled her eyes. She spotted the twinkle in her father's eye that so endeared him to her. "But are you going to be OK here?"

"I just have to be a little more careful about what I eat and what I do," he shrugged. "Maybe you can help me watch my diet, eh?"

"I don't get it. You're doing all this," Junko asked incredulously, "for me?"

"It's the things we do for love," he countered. "Who else should I do it for? You and your mother are the most important things to me."

"Thanks, Dad," Junko said, misting up. Then she grew serious. "What about Haruka?"

Gert's expression soured. "You want to see her. I guess we can't stop that." He looked his daughter directly in the eye. "I guess I have to trust in you to know right from wrong. Don't disappoint me, eh? And be careful. She's not what she seems."

"Dad," Junko sighed with frustration. "If you'd just give her a chance, I know you two could make up."

Gert looked away. "Too many things have happened. You're young, Junko. You don't understand yet. Someday you'll learn that there are some paths in life that you can't travel down any longer." Her father shrugged sheepishly. "That's one of the reasons I made the decision I did. I don't want to lose you, too."

Junko reached over and took her father's hand. "I'm going to keep trying. Haruka belongs in this family, too."

Gert smiled shyly. "What did I ever do to deserve such a stubborn girl?" Junko smiled at the familiarity and affection in that phrase.

* * *

Two weeks had passed. Things had settled down in both the Tenoh households. Junko continued to visit Haruka. Michiru and Setsuna had playful discussions as to whom was benefitting more from the visits, Junko or Haruka. The discussions were usually punctuated by some playfully rude gesture from Haruka, drawing amused twitters from the others. Though Junko's (and Haruka's) parents viewed the relationship with dour suspicion, they did nothing to interfere. Though it was particularly hard for Himeko, she abided by her husband's wishes.

Dr. Koda had been arrested and charged, rocking the hospital. Ami had long since regained her rational, dispassionate attitude about the case, and only Makoto knew where the cracks in the mask had been covered over. Minako wanted to hear every juicy detail. Usagi didn't want to hear anything beyond the fact that Ami was all right. At one point, Dr. Mizuno had to throw her out in order to get some peace from Usagi's well-intentioned but incessant hovering. And Rei was grateful that she hadn't lost a friend. After all, she didn't have that many.

And she was already down one. Derek was gone, off to the Dominican Republic to play his little boy's game and chase success and Major League stardom.

Usagi had called for her daily update on how things were going. For a moment, Rei had considered not telling her, but dismissed it as foolish. The news would come out sooner or later. Eighteen minutes later, Usagi was there, comforting her friend and filling her with hopeful pronouncements about her future where love was concerned. For a few moments, Rei wondered which of them was more distraught over this turn of events. At first Rei wanted to bonk her in the head for being saccharin and predictable. By the end of the pep talk, though, she had the urge to kiss her.

The priest blushed ever so slightly at that thought.

After finally shooing Usagi away, Rei entered the part of the Shrine where she lived. The walls seemed to echo with the silence. The ceiling seemed to loom over her where before it hadn't. Despite the furnishings and trappings of the place, some hers, some her grandfather's and some her mother's, there was a sense of emptiness to it.

Though his aura seemed to remain in the room, Derek was gone. He would be off to America for spring training with the San Diego Padres in four short, long months. Rei hoped he would succeed and finally realize his dream of starring in the major leagues. But a little part of her, deep down, hoped he'd fail and have to come back to Japan - - and her. And that part of her soul scared and disappointed the priest.

No longer willing to stand, Rei sat down at her kitchen table. She recognized the hurt she felt. It was that same sense of loss she felt when her mother died - - though not nearly as strong. And when her grandfather died, too, again though not as strong. And when that little bastard who worked for her father broke her heart. And that one morning at the foot of the steps to Hikawa Shrine.

Was love worth this? Rei remembered all the times she wondered that after hearing about Makoto's latest breakup or when she was nursing Usagi through the times Mamoru had pushed her away in search of his fantasy girl. But as she recalled those times, Rei realized they were counterbalanced by Makoto's rebound escapade with her latest crush, Minako's fanatical expositions on the absolute perfection of the male sex and in particular the man she was obsessing on at that moment, or seeing Usagi and Mamoru walk hand in hand, oblivious to everyone but each other. Times like those, her answer was always 'yes'. Times like these, her answer drifted more toward 'no'. And again she recalled all the good times, not just with Derek but with everyone she'd ever loved - - if only for an afternoon. Maybe it was. Maybe it was.

Would she ever know such times again?

Suddenly, Rei reached over to the stove. She picked up a match and struck the head on the rough side of the stove. A small flame burst forth, then settled into a steady burn. Rei brought the match to her and tenderly cupped it.

"Little kami of the flame," she whispered. "Am I ever going to find true love?"

"You already have," the little flame whispered to her.

The flame burned down the match until it came to Rei's fingers, then seemed to extinguish on its own rather than burn her. Rei was oblivious to it. She just stared off at nothing as a deep melancholy crept over her.

"That's what I was afraid of," she whispered to no one.

THE END


End file.
